


If Ever You're in My Arms Again

by dearbaekyeol



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Baby Sehun, BaekYeol - Freeform, Break Up, ChanBaek - Freeform, Freeform, Getting Back Together, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Make Up, Smut, ex-lovers, family au, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbaekyeol/pseuds/dearbaekyeol
Summary: Chanyeol didn't plan on coming back. But he wants to set things right.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134
Collections: My's Marked Read Cb's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I dug this out from wattpad and I just wanted to transfer it here. I made some minor revisions though. I hope you enjoy reading! Thank you! 
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language so please bear with me. I know I made a lot of errors : )

" _I'll love you much better, Baek._ "

* * *

The cool winds of the autumn swept the bangs off of Chanyeol's face as he rode the local trike his hometown uses as a transportation from the town to the stations leading to the city. 

He would never have thought of this day.

He never even thought of riding this local trike, but here he is; 1km apart, towards his hometown. He never wanted to go back because he never liked the place anyway. His hometown was far from the modern world. It gets no proper signal which makes it hard for them to communicate outside their bounds. He hated it. He wanted so much more than the town had to offer.

When he was a kid, he thought of changing the town. He thought of changing their lifestyle. The truth is, when he was young, he liked the cool breeze. He liked the warm fresh air their town gives off whenever he wanders off their land, but when he turned 12, he started hating the place.

It lacked the video game console stores he read in the books. It lacked the modern computers his school has and the computers in his school was not even updated. In fact, it lacked of technology. Suddenly, Chanyeol didn't want to change it, he just wanted to get away.

When he was in his last year of college, he took business management. He had plans, bigger plans. He first planned to move out the town he thinks as a hell hole and explore the city. Leaving all the things he once enjoyed and loved within the lines of the town. Even if it means leaving all the people he _loves_.

And now that he's back he doesn't know what to feel.

He's back because he needs to do something that is related to his work and he rethinks why he never regretted leaving the place.

"We're here, kid." The man announced. Chanyeol paid him a larger bill without taking his change. He takes his expensive duffel bag and sets his foot on the rocky sand path.

His eyes looks around the place. He remembers it clearly. The entrance to the town he grew up has a small guardhouse where sheriffs take shifts in watching people come in and go to their land but now, years have passed, it was changed into something more.

It was a Sheriff Station now. With fancy large windows and cars that can chase you off the minute you commit a crime. Beside it was a coffee shop that had never been there before he left. Now that he thought of it.

How much change happened here when he left?

"Oi!" someone called.

Chanyeol's attention was now at the man who sports a sheriff uniform walking towards him. He stood straight and acts professional. He knows he's intimidating but he doesn't know why the aura of the sheriff makes him want to run away or hide. He's nervous but why would he be? He did not commit any crime anyway. "What is your business here?" the man asked.

"I..." voice trails, "I grew up here...?" was all Chanyeol could muster. He wanted to hit himself right in front of the man because that's not what he's supposed to say! He's supposed to say that he needs to have a word with someone who resides in this town.

"Really?" the male sheriff squints his eyes and studies Chanyeol's face. "You look familiar." Chanyeol wanted to look away but the man also seems too familiar for him to do so.

"Uhh." he mumbles. "Yes? I guess?" he said. Chanyeol's mind drifts to the thought of being in his hometwon. He's not really sure if coming back to where he came from is correct and worth it.

"Chanyeol?" the sheriff says. His eyes widen at the realization. "Park Chanyeol? Is that you?" he asks, wide eyes staring at Chanyeol.

The taller guy squints his eyes.

"W-what?" he replies. The man is familiar to him but he can't seem to point out who he is because it's been years, a lot has changed. Maturity hit them a lot.

"I'm Jongin! You dumbass!" He says, offering the taller guy a smile that makes Chanyeol gasp as he finally remembers who he is.

It's Jongin, his childhood friend and neighbor in the town. He was shocked that the very first person he met in the town was Kim Jongin. The guy who had the same ambitions as him, but looking at him now. He seemed to chose to stay in the godforsaken town.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't recognize you!" He stuttered upon saying those words. Old memories- fun memories flashed before his eyes. He remembers all their activities and even the worst ones. Every memory he remembered, Jongin was a part of it. He doesn't realize that he was zoning out until Jongin brought him back to the reality with the use of his fingers.

"Chanyeol?"

"I'm sorry, I— mean. How are you?" It was awkward for Chanyeol. He remembered that they were not on good terms when he left the town. His friends hated his decision. But they didn't hate Chanyeol. It's just that, they thought that they could change Chanyeol's way of thinking about their town but unfortunately, the latter was not going to change his mind upon leaving.

He left the town with a heavy heart. He left the town without really telling his friends that he was going to leave for good.

Now he thinks that he really doesn't deserve to set a foot on the said land again.

"I'm okay," Jongin gave him a smile, one that Chanyeol never expects it. Because to be honest, he expected that when the day he returns to this old town. No one would even bother to give him a smile. Why would they? He practically abandoned them. So he doesn't deserve the warm greetings. It's a little awkward and weird for Chanyeol to be treated like this, or maybe he just really doesn't know Jongin or maybe, people simply forget and move on. "It's just sad that you didn't recognize me." Jongin says with a pout.

Chanyeol gives a short laugh. "I'm sorry," he said with a smile. Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling. "It's just that— you've changed. I mean- wow, you have changed a lot."

Jongin smirked. "I know right? I'm muscular, taller and more handsome too!"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Typical Jongin. When they were kids, Jongin really loved to praise himself. And that habit of him still didn't change.

"Yeah, sure. More handsome." Chanyeol said in a playful manner which Jongin makes a comeback by punching him lightly on the shoulders.

"But, really. Chanyeol. It's kinda sad that you didn't recognize me. I mean, I know I didn't recognize you at first because you're not the thin-tall-lanky-Chanyeol I knew before, but hey the moment I saw your ears, I know it's you." Jongin comments, pointing at his ears. "Your ears are still the same, Yeol. It sticks out." The taller guy laughs.

Yeah, people recognize him by the ears and you can say that it is his signature look.

"Thanks, I've grown and changed a lot, but my ears seems to be the same tho. Don't you agree?" He says laughing. Jongin nods in return.

Chanyeol's eyes falls onto the coffee shop nearby. The last time he was here, there wasn't any coffee shop. The only thing the town has was a restaurant named EXO that served good local foods. It's name was a dead giveaway, they serve out of this world dishes. There was also a tiny market that has the daily needs of the people who lives in the town.

"A lot has changed here huh, Jongin?" He said. Eyeing the roads and the lights as well.

The memory was vague due to the years that had passed but Chanyeol knows that the lamp posts and the road wasn't like this before. The town looked like it was reached by modernization and Chanyeol doesn't know what to feel about it.

"Yeah, a lot has change since you left." Jongin said. It made Chanyeol froze. His eyes turned to Jongin who was looking at him with a warm and longing eyes. What does he mean by that? "Why don't we catch up inside that shop? The owner brews the most delicious coffee I have ever tasted. You love black coffee right? I mean, I hope you still do." Jongin gives a sheepish smile that makes Chanyeol smile too.

Because it was really nice that even if Jongin was one of those people whom he left in the town, he still remembers what he wants and likes. Just like the old days.

"Yes, Jongin, I still prefer black coffee over the regular ones." and Jongin smiles.

They enter _Cafe Do_. Chanyeol doesn't really know why, but the ambiance inside the place felt familiar. They sat at the empty table for four with a cushony seat that makes you comfortable. It was also beside the large glass windows that leads to a scenery of a peaceful field. Chanyeol sighs, he feels relaxed and for the first time in years, he doesn't really feel stressed.

The name of the shop sounds familiar too and he will bet on his life that the person who owns this is someone he knows and someone who's very much close to Jongin.

"Good evening, Jongin." a deep yet comforting voice says and Chanyeol whips his head at the direction of the voice. His eyes widens as he sees another person who's very close to him. "Chanyeol?" The guy says as his eyes sets on the taller man beside Jongin. "Oh my god. Is that really you?" Chanyeol nods. The guy was still small like when he left. He has a very soft and masculine features, very contrasting. His eyes were still large and round, except now, he wears an eyeglasses. His eyes, it was still coated with a lot of the white stuff in the eye which he doesn't know what the name is. His skin is fair and white, along with the heart shaped lips; he knows this person. It's-

"Kyungsoo," the name leaves his lips and he doesn't realize it. Do Kyungsoo. One of his friends in middle school. The guy whom he didn't want to get close with when they were kids because he was glaring at everyone but the truth is, his eyesight was just bad. He's also Jongin's lover as he can still remember. "Hi." he said. Kyungsoo gives him a small smile.

"Hey, how are you big guy?" The heart-shaped lipped man opted to take a seat beside Jongin. "I mean, it's been years. I can't believe you— you're here! Give me a hug big guy!"

Chanyeol gives off a nervous laugh. He stood up and gave Kyungsoo a hug. He also couldn't believe that he was back in the town.

After hugging each other they prompted onto their seats. Chanyeol scratched his head and made a remark. "Yeah, I never knew this day would come."

"How's life in the city, Yeol? Are you having the time of your life there?" Kyungsoo says teasingly. He laughs. He doesn't really know what to answer Kyungsoo since he's technically not having the time of his life in the city.

Sure when the first time he set foot in Seoul was great, he was always at the bar; partying but now? He's practically going on round in round with his company, he's a typical workaholic brute CEO who doesn't even bat an eyelid. He's a complete snob bachelor in the city.

"Well? I guess?"

"Really? That's nice!" Kyungsoo comments. "What would you like to drink then? The usual? Black?" He nods. He's really thankful that people in this town can still remember what he likes. He thinks that the people didn't really change, just the place.

"That would be very nice, Kyungsoo."

"All right, I'll whip out your black coffee in a minute and give you something that's on the house for welcoming. Be right back!" Kyungsoo says and leans towards Jongin. "Babe, I'll get you yours too." He then leaves a soft peck on his cheek. It answers Chanyeol's question if the two are still together.

"We're already married, if you're wondering." Jongin says. Chanyeol chokes on his saliva. He didn't realise it sooner, but now that Jongin said it, he noticed the ring on Jongin's finger. "We got married just last year."

"O-oh, congratulations bro!"

"I sent you an invitation, didn't you receive it?" It made Chanyeol's breath hitched. Jongin sent him an invite and he didn't even know? Was he that ignorant on his personal life? "I guess you didn't. Judging from your reaction." Jongin gave him a solemn look. "You know I was hoping that you'd suddenly pop up on my wedding day but I guess not."

"I-I'm sorry, Jongin. I didn't receive anything. Maybe I did but maybe I was too busy. Again, I'm sorry dude." He feels like shit. He regrets ignoring the people who shaped him when he was young.

"It's okay, man. I understand. You can make it up to me if you want?" His eyebrows wiggle up and down and Chanyeol knows for sure what that meant.

"Sure, I would love to."

"Hell yeah, I want you to fetch me a fried chicken at EXO's everyday!" Chanyeol's eyes widens. Everyday?

"Everyday?"

Jongin claps his hands. "Yup! You're staying right? I mean for good?"

Chanyeol's throat dries. He doesn't know how to tell Jongin that he was just back because he needed to acquire something.

"Jongin.." Chanyeol gives him a look and Jongin immediately picks up.

"I guess your not, huh?" He nods. He feels sorry. He doesn't really know why but he feels sorry that he can't stay. He does not deserve to stay anyway. Since he left in the first place. "How long will you be staying then?"

"Uhm? I don't know. Maybe 3 weeks? Or 2? Until I get what I need." He says.

"What do you need? What is it?" Jongin asks curiously and Chanyeol doesn't get the chance to answer because Kyungsoo came just in time with their food.

The owner carefully sets down the black coffee in front of Chanyeol while he gives Jongin an iced americano. He was about to thank the guy when suddenly a small guy behind him pops out with a tray of donuts and cake. The small child patiently stands beside Kyungsoo.

"Oh, this is Sehun," He says to Chanyeol particularly. "He's—" Kyungsoo's voice trails off and looks at Jongin nervously. Chanyeol catches on.

Kyungsoo was trying to ask Jongin using his eyes.

"He's what Kyungsoo?" He asks. Chanyeol's eyes drifts on to the kid who was also looking at him.

"He's my little helper." Kyungsoo says softly. "His name is Sehun. Say hi, hunnie." The child bows his head as a sign of respect.

"Hi." He greets Chanyeol with a soft, little voice. The tall man freezes in his spot the moment he heard the child's voice. It sent a weird feeling of electricity throughout his entire body. It feels like that they have a connection.

"Hey," Chanyeol greets back, he's at the loss for words. He feels weird around the kid, so he settles his eyes on Jongin. "Is he yours?" He asks.

Jongin gives him a sad smile. Kyungsoo starts placing the treats on the table while Sehun stands quietly beside him as the heart shaped man takes the food on the tray.

"I wish he was," the tanned male says, a little cryptic for Chanyeol. "But he's not." He watches as Kyungsoo and Sehun disappear behind the counter. The kid was wearing a baby blue shirt along with a cute brown jumper and a white pair of shoes. He's cute Chanyeol thinks. "He's a son of a friend, Chan."

"Who's his father?" The question does not get answered when the bell by the door rings, telling the people inside that there was a customer. But he doesn't get to see who it was because Jongin asks him a question.

"Where are you going to stay, Chanyeol?" The tall man takes a sip from his coffee. God, it tasted like heaven. It was indeed the best black coffee in the planet.

"At my parents."

"Do they know?"

"I guess? I mean, I sent them a text before I rode the local trike." Jongin nods and bites at the donut that Kyungsoo provided for him.

"That's good. I hope you enjoy your 3 week stay then." Chanyeol didn't really come back to stay.

Yeah, he came back for work.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth is, Chanyeol came back because he needed to acquire the land his business partners set an interest on. He was too, shocked when he found out that the board members was considering of buying a land in the province to build a hotel and a mall in order to increase the tourist. But what Chanyeol didn't expect was they set their liking onto a land in his hometown.

He wasn't supposed to be back but unfortunately when he notified the town mayor about their agenda, the mayor immediately turned down his request, he told Chanyeol's secretary that the owner wasn't interested in selling the land. But he wasn't going to give up. He's wasn't raised to be a quitter. So here he is.

He came back to buy the land from the stubborn owner.

Jongin gave him a ride to his parents' home. As soon as he sets foot on the Park Household, the first greeting he got was a whack on the head from his very loving sister, Park Yoora.

"That hurt!" He complains. Yoora stucks her tongue out at her brother.

"You deserve it. That's for not coming home for events or even just to visit! Do you really hate this place that much, Yeol?" The lady crosses her arms over her chest.

"Shut up, sis. Where's mom and dad?" Chanyeol asked as he thanks Jongin for the ride. He closes the door softly and takes off his shoe.

"They're having dinner at a friend's house. Have you eaten?" His sister asks. Chanyeol's eyes looks around. It has been years. Their house didn't really change that much except for the furniture. But overall, it's still the same. "If you haven't, then come with me, I'm about to go there too, I was just waiting for you." Chanyeol nods in recognition since he was hungry. The black coffee and cake wasn't enough to satiate his hunger. He's still famished.

He follows Yoora outside. They walk silently beside each other as the approached the house in front of them. Chanyeol nearly falls, face flat on the floor when he notices where they were off to.

"The Byuns invited us to dinner as a little welcoming gift for you, Chanyeol." He chokes at Yoora's words. _T_ _he Byuns_. Chanyeol would never ever forget the Byuns. They're a close friend to the Parks in the town. How could he even forget the family of his _ex-fiancé_?

Yes, ex-fiancé. The youngest son of the Byuns was his ex-fiancé. Chanyeol's mind plays on that thought. They had to split up because of Chanyeol's dream. A typical love story wherein he was a the guy who had high dreams and his fiancé was the one who wanted to live a simple life. The two were contrasting, so they both decided to end it. It wasn't easy to break it off since they were practically in love with each other for a long time, but there were things that Chanyeol had to sacrifice in order to reach his dreams. So they just decided to call it off. It was a sad event for the two families since they all didn't expect it but they respected their sons decisions in life. The break up was mutual. Or that's what Chanyeol thought.

"I-i.." Chanyeol couldn't find the right words, but he feels like he isn't welcome in the household. "I can't, Yoora."

"Come on, Yeol. It's been five years since we last saw you. They're also expecting you." And with that, he was pulled harshly by his sister.

They were greeted by Byun Baekbom. The eldest son. Who merely gave him a smile and a nod that doesn't make Chanyeol feel unwelcome into the home, but enough for him to feel the awkward feeling of being inside the same house he used to frequent.

"Chanyeol!" He heared his mom call for him. He immediately struts towards his mom and gives her a crushing hug.

"I missed you mom." Chanyeol's voice came audible enough for her to hear as he burried his face onto her neck. "I really missed you." He repeats and his mom tightens her hold.

"I missed you too, Yeol." Chanyeol wants to say sorry for leaving but he knows that he doesn't deserve to feel sorry ever since he left. "I'm glad you came back."

His mom breaks the hug and kisses his son's cheek. "I missed you so much, come on we have a lot to talk about! Five years without seeing your face this close was frustrating for your mother you know?" he laughs. He knows. He very well knows that his mom was frustrated whenever he calls and rejects the idea of visiting the place.

Chanyeol's father greets him with a tap on the shoulder, which Chanyeol acknowledges with a smile. His mom then leads him to the Byuns' dining area.

"Chanyeol, dear!" A soft voice welcomes him. His head whips at the direction of the voice.

"Mrs. Byun!" He says and he pulls her into a hug. It wasn't an awkward one.

"I told you to call me mom!" She giggles onto Chanyeol's chest. He missed this. The warm feeling given by your loved ones makes his heart soft and chummy. Now that he's back. He feels guilty for leaving these people behind. "We missed you, big guy. How are you?"

Chanyeol gives her a quick kiss on her temple and breaks off the hug. "I'm fine, how about you?"

"Never been better!" She replies, "Come on and have a seat." Chanyeol sat on the chair parallel to his sister. His eyes wanders around the place, someone's missing. "Baekbom's dad is in a business trip and he won't be back until Monday if you're wondering, honey." Mrs. Byun tells him, he smiles but Mr. Byun isn't really the person he was searching for.

As much as he wants to deny it, he wants to see his ex-fiancé. It's been years and the last time he saw him was not a good sight. Chanyeol left him with glassy eyes. Tears about to fall and he feels guilty and sad that he caused him a lot of pain.

He wants to see him, and check if he's okay.

"I think he's not really looking for uncle, auntie." his sister snickers. Chanyeol glares at her. Baekbom laughs. He glares at the older Park. "I think he's looking for _him_."

"Oh, you mean Baekhyun?" _Baekhyun_. Byun Baekhyun, the youngest of the byuns. The small petite guy with an eyesmile and a small mole on his upper lip that Chanyeol's loves to kiss. His _first love_. His ex-fiancé. "He came to pick Sehun up—" she was cut off by the velvety voice that resonated inside the house.

"Mom, we're home!" It made Chanyeol freeze in his spot. It's been years and the voice still had the same effect on him. Chanyeol's waits for the figure to appear by the entrance. He's anticipating. And when Baekhyun finally shows up, he was met by the younger's eyes. He hasn't changed. His hair was brown now and his face was still the same. He's still _beautiful._

"What's for dinner? Sehun's hungry— _oh_." Baekhyun stopped talking as soon as he saw him. Chanyeol sees Baekhyun's face flushed when he saw him standing awkwardly in their dining room. " _Chanyeol_?" Baekhyun says his name and that made his insides flip but he's never going to admit that.

The tall man's eyes drifted onto the child Baekhyun was holding hands with. It was the same kid he met at Kyungsoo's coffee shop. He eyes the kid curiously. He wonders why was the child with Baekhyun?

Is he perhaps...

Baekhyun's son?

"Have a seat first honey." His mom ushers him and the only seat that was vacant was the one beside Chanyeol so Baekhyun opts to sit beside him, with Sehun in tow. Chanyeol clears his throat. He's practically staring at Baekhyun through his peripheral vision. He seems okay, he thought. Who wouldn't be okay after the five years of break up anyway?

"So how's our Hunnie doing?" Chanyeol was brought back to his reverie when his mother spoke. His eyes drifted onto the boy who was sitting quietly on Baekhyun's lap.

"I'm okay, omie." The child says. Chanyeol doesn't miss the kid's eye brush at him for a moment. Was he looking at Chanyeol? "I helped uncle Kyungsoo in the shop. It's fun." The child goes on.

"Really? Our hunnie is growing up so fast!" Chanyeol's mother comments. "Do you think you can now help your papa in paying the bills?" Chanyeol's ears perks at the sound of his mom's voice. _Papa_? Is the kid really Baekhyun's son?

"I... I guess?" the older people laughed at Sehun's cuteness. Chanyeol doesn't miss Baekhyun's heartwarming smile at his son.

"Silly boy." The father of the child says as he places a kiss on the kid's cheek. "What would you like for dinner hun? I can see omie prepared a lot tonight!" Quietly, the child points at the fried chicken that was settled peacefully in front of Chanyeol on the table. "You want fried chicken?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay," Baekhyun says and his gaze falls upon the said fried chicken. "Chanyeol.." it made him flinch. Baekhyun said his name for the second time this night. "Can you please pass me the chicken?" Without a word, he passes the plate of fried chicken to his former lover.

That's how their dinner starts. Everyone was quite happy at the presence of Chanyeol. They made him feel that the five years of absence didn't really matter to them. Chanyeol leaving to pursue his dreams did not make them feel any remorse. They made Chanyeol feel that he's still part of the family even if he made a lot of rash decisions in his life. They made him feel comfortable except for one person. He feels like Baekhyun isn't really keen on having him inside their household. The only people who conversed with him was his parents and Baekhyun's. The ex-fiancé himself hadn't said a word to him after asking him to pass the chicken.

The brunet was just quietly helping his son eat. The dinner ends like that. No word from the two ex-lovers were exchanged.

The two families gathered in the living room except for Baekhyun. The small petite man excused himself because he said he needs to tend to his son. Sehun wanted to go to bed early. He said he was tired from helping a lot in the shop.

"I'm just gonna tuck him to sleep, I'll be down as soon as I can." He tells his parents and guests. Not even batting an eyelid to his side as he leaves. Chanyeol's eyes follows Baekhyun's soft strides as he held his son's small hand.

Chanyeol kept staring. His mind was filled with a lot of questions. Is Sehun really Baekhyun's son? How old is he? Did Baekhyun have a husband? Where is he?

"Chanyeol." Yoora calls him.

"Hm?"

"He's 5 years old, turning 6 this year if you're wondering."

"Where is his other dad? He doesn't live here?" Instead of answering his brother's question. Yoora adviced him instead.

"I think the two of you should talk." Without even having second thoughts. Chanyeol has gone up to the second floor, he searches for the father and son duo using his sense of hearing. He was given big ears for a reason. Then he spots the end of the hall. There was a small hint of light. The door was open and he can hear soft voices.

He quietly approaches. When he reaches the room he settles quietly by the doorframe. Chanyeol sees Baekhyun sitting on the bed, back against the headboard while Sehun was closely snuggling on his father's side. He watches the two converse.

"Won't you give him a chance?" Sehun asks Baekhyun wherein Chanyeol thinks that being here and listening to the two was the not the right thing, albeit he stays.

"I don't know, hun." Baekhyun's voice trails. "Should I?" Chanyeol sees the boy nod at his father. The taller guy wanted to know whom Baekhyun and his child was talking about.

"I think you should... I'm sleepy papa."

"Well? I'll think about it. Good night, Sehunnie." Baekhyun kisses his son on his forehead.

"Good night papa." Chanyeol watches Baekhyun turn off the lamp on the boy's nightstand. He figures that Baekhyun was going to head for the door any minute now so he opts to hide by the wall just beside the door, to make it look like he wasn't peeking inside the room.

He hears footsteps and a soft click of the door. He sees the brunet's back on him. He doesn't really feel that Chanyeol was just beside him. So when he turns around Baekhyun immediately falls back. Eyes wide when he sees the person in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You scared me Chanyeol!" The small petite guy had his hands on top of his chest. "Why are you here?" he asks. The guy just shrugs.

"You seem to hate the fact that I'm here, Baek." he teased. Chanyeol was expecting a smile in return but then the only thing he got was a straight face. "Why do I feel like you hate me?" he sounded stupid but he knows Baekhyun hates him.

But then for him it feels wrong. Why would Baekhyun hate him? He knows that they broke up on a bad note but everything was mutual as per se. Baekhyun agreed to let Chanyeol go, so hating him for leaving and being back, is it a little bit absurd?

He was going to say something again but Baekhyun beat him to it. "Why would I hate you, Chanyeol?" he asks. It made his guts feel weird. Baekhyun's voice was void of emotions but it sounded sarcastic.

Chanyeol shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe you hate me for breaking up—" he wasn't able to finish what he was going to say because he was cut off by Baekhyun.

"You know what Chanyeol?"

"What Baekhyun?"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"What _'this'_ , Baek?"

"The break up, hating you—"

"But we aren't talking about the break up—"

"—well you are about to say it—"

"but you cut me off—"

"Shut up, don't dig up old feelings, Yeol." Baekhyun glared at him but all Chanyeol could think about was how the latter mentioned his nickname. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to talk to you. Why are you here?" Baekhyun's forehead creased. He feels annoyed but Chanyeol feels annoyed more.

Chanyeol is nice but he doesn't like it when Baekhyun brushes him off and doesn't give him a chance to prove or explain himself.

"I'm here for business, Baek." the smaller one rolls his eyes.

"Then why are you still here? Shouldn't you go home and do that business you're talking about?"

"I'm here because we had dinner." Chanyeol replied.

"But look oh, where are we now? We're in the hallway on the second floor of my house Chanyeol and dinner already ended." Baekhyun says, sarcastic. "So go home now. Good bye now, have a nice night." the male waves at him and turns his back only to be pulled back by Chanyeol. "What—"

"I'm here because I want to talk." Baekhyun seems to be confused. He sent Chanyeol a look.

"What is there to talk about?"

"A lot." Chanyeol answers dumbly. Actually he doesn't really know why he's talking to his ex. But one thing he wants to know is who Sehun is and where is his other father if Baekhyun was his other dad.

"Are we friends to talk about those 'a lot'?"

"We used to—"

"That's the case. _We used to_. We used to be friends. Past tense, Yeol. So we can't talk about that 'a lot' you are saying so bye—" before even Baekhyun could brush him off he dropped the bomb.

"Who's Sehun?" his curiosity was beyond his control. He knows it's wrong to pry information given that he's no longer associated with Baekhyun. It's even the first time in five years that he had seen and talk to his ex. He knows he doesn't have the rights to know about what had happened in those years regarding the male. But he's just so damn curious.

Damn it. He knows to himself that he is stubborn.

"He's Sehun, Chanyeol." Baekhyun answers and it made his blood boil. Chanyeol was so annoyed that he started to talk without using his brain. Before he could even think about it he spurred a very idiotic remark that will make Baekhyun snap.

"Is this why you didn't even bother stopping me? They told me he was 5 years old turning 6." the brunette gasped. "He's 5 and I think you had him the year I left Baekhyun. What the hell?" shocked with what the taller said, Baekhyun feels like Chanyeol was accusing him something he didn't do. "I _loved_ you, Baekhyun. But why?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer. He thinks that everything's happening too fast. The giant just came back after five fucking years and now he was being interrogated with the feelings they had in the past? What the hell was happening is what all the smaller one could think of. He glanced at the giant. Chanyeol can see the tears forming in Baekhyun's eyes. "Answer me Byun!"

Baekhyun snaps. "What?! What are you going on about?! Why are you getting mad at me as if you were just here yesterday and the days before? What the fuck Chanyeol!?" He doesn't like where this was going, heck, he doesn't even like Chanyeol being inside the house.

"Who's the kid, Baekhyun? Who is he?" Chanyeol mutters with gritted teeth. "Who's the other father, Baek!?"

"It's none of your business Chanyeol!" Baekhyun glares at him. "My business is not your concern anymore. It was never been your concern for the last five years."

"What?" Chanyeol feels something is wrong. He just got back, he knows that it wasn't right to barge up to Baekhyun after being seperated for five years, but his heart was telling him otherwise. He feels so wronged upon seeing Baekhyun's kid. It feels like something was being kept from him. And he hates it. That's why his here. Prying Baekhyun. "I know it's none of my business—"

"Then why are you butting in? Stay the fuck away if it's none of your business!"

"Why does it feel like you cheated on me five years ago?" The statement made Baekhyun snap again. What was he talking about? Cheating? Who fucking cheated on who?

"I did not fucking cheat on you five fucking years ago Chanyeol! What the hell are you implying here?" Baekhyun screamed. This startled his folks. He saw them right behind Chanyeol.

"Sehun!" he shouts. "Is he a product of your secret rendezvous? Huh? Is this why you agreed to break up with me? Is this why you didn't even beg me to stay—" Chanyeol did not have a chance to finish what he was saying because the smaller male punched him. But given that Baekhyun was smaller, it stung but it didn't hurt that much to make Chanyeol stumble. He remained on his feet.

"Why would I beg you? You didn't even love me enough for you to stay!" hepunched Chanyeol again on the chest.

"Is that why you cheated?"

"Enough, both of you!" Chanyeol's father's voice didn't go unnoticed by the two, but they opted to ignore him.

"You fucking didn't loved me enough for you to stay, Chanyeol! Why are you putting all the blame on why our relationship didn't work? Why are you asking me about things that I did not even do?" Baekhyun was crying. He doesn't care anymore, what he heard from his ex hurts so much. He didn't cheat. No one cheated and he was being accused of something he did not even do. "You said you love me but I wasn't even part of your dreams, so don't accuse me based on your senseless thinking!"

Fuck. Chanyeol thinks. All his head could think was Baekhyun cheated on him and had Sehun with some bastard. He sees Baekhyun's tears, he feels like he's wrong for prying information like this. He doesn't have the right but then he kept all this bottled up. He wants answers. It's too early for it but he wants it.

"But that doesn't give you the right to cheat on me! You even had a son with the bastard?!"

"Are you saying that my son is a bastard—" before Chanyeol could even but in. Mr. Park already done his part.

"I said enough!" This time Chanyeol's father places himself in between the two males. Chanyeol was furious. Baekhyun was a crying mess. "Go home, Yeol. It's been a long day."

"No—" He was cut of by his own mom.

"Just talk about this when both of you have calmed down. Please? You just got here after five years, son. but the first thing you do is have a fight with Baekhyun. Just rest okay?" He sighs. Chanyeol's eyes falls onto Baekhyun. He watches the brunet falls onto his knees and covers his face with his palms. Trying to muffle his own sobbing. He wants to hug Baekhyun.

He wants to say sorry but he's angry. So he opts to leave. But before he can even do it. His sister whispers something into his ear.

"You're the fucking bastard. Chanyeol." and it leaves Chanyeol in a thought for the whole night.

~¤~

Chanyeol wakes up to his mother's cooking. The moment he woke up. He receives a call from his office. His secretary to be exact.

_[The owner of the land wants to meet you in Cafe Do, sir. I think he's going to agree with selling his land.]_

"Thanks, Seul. I hope he agrees." With that Chanyeol ends the call. He still feels tired. He slept at 3am in the morning because he still can't forget what happened last night.

Why was Chanyeol even so mad, why was he so worked up?

"Chanyeol? Are you awake?" A head peeks into his bedroom door. It was his mom. "Come down for breakfast dear." she says when she noticed that Chanyeol was up. Quietly he follows his mother.

When they reach the table. His father was reading the newspaper. His mom was setting the table. He noticed that Yoora was missing.

"Where's noona?" He asked.

"He's taking Sehun to school today because Baekhyun has something important to do. The mention of Baekhyun's son's name made his blood boil. Why is his sister taking care of that cheater's son? He thinks. "Chanyeol, I think you should apologize to Baekhyun."

He grits his teeth. "Why should I?"

"Chanyeol, what you said to him last night was too much."

"But it's true." He pushes. He's not going to apologize to his ex-lover. "He chea—" he was suddenly cut off by his father.

"Five years of being absent," He eyes his son. "You don't know anything, Chanyeol. You didn't even bother calling or visiting." Chanyeol feels like his family is ganging up on him.

He feels wronged again.

"Oh, are you saying that I'm wrong and Baekhyun has the right to cheat when we were still together?"

"What I'm saying is that you don't know the true story and you shouldn't jump into conclusions." His father comments. Which made Chanyeol confused..

"What story? The story of how he cheated on me?" His father was about to say something but he immediately cuts him off. "I know you don't want Baekhyun hurt, but what he did was wrong. I'm done. I'm not hungry anymore." with that. He stands up and takes his leave. But before he could even walk out of earshot. His mother tells him something.

"You two should talk calmly, Chanyeol. We're not in Baekhyun's place to tell whatever it is that is happening."

And that makes Chanyeol in another round of thinking inside his own bathroom.

Chanyeol whips out a simple blue dress shirt and a pair of slacks. He's going to meet the owner of the land, he should dress formally, but he thinks wearing a three piece suit is inappropriate considering that they were only meeting in a cafe and not in some five star restaurant so he settles for the simple business clothes look. Chanyeol took his phone with him and leaves the premises. He tells his parents that he will be back as soon as he can.

When he arrived at Cafe Do. He was greeted by Jongin and Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Yeol? You're quite early today." The owner comments. Eyes moves up and down onto the taller's get up. "Are you meeting up with someone?"

"Yes, a client I need to pursue." He answers Kyungsoo.

"Ooh, a client eh?" Kyungsoo teased. But he only smiled in return.

"Could you perhaps whip me up some black coffee?"

"Oh, sure. Sit down on wherever you are comfortable. I'll serve it to you once it's ready." and with that, Chanyeol chose to take his seat by the large glass windows while waiting for the owner of the land and also for his coffee.

He thinks about the hectare of land that he will acquire if the owner agrees with his proposition. The potential structures that can be developed in the town makes him feel excited. His thoughts were broken down when his coffee arrives and before he could even take a sip. A man dressed in a similar way as his takes a seat in front of him. He chokes when he sees that it was Byun Baekhyun.

What the hell is his ex-fiancé doing here?

"What—" He was immediately cut off by the brunet.

"Listen here, Mr. Park." Baekhyun starts. "I wanted to meet you here to personally tell you that I am not going to sell my land." Chanyeol's eyes widen.

He didn't know Baekhyun owns the land he was trying to pursue. He only knows that the owner goes into a pseudonym of B.B and he didn't even guess or have it in mind that it was Byun Baekhyun who was the owner.

_B.B stands for Byun Baekhyun._

"I think I've already made my point and final answer. So I'm going to take my leave." Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun was pale and he seems to be rushing for something.

"Wait, Baekhyun—"

"I need to be somewhere else. So goodbye." With that, Baekhyun runs for the door. He didn't even look back when Kyungsoo called for him.

Chanyeol sends a text to his secretary telling her that he wasn't able to close the deal today, but he met the owner. So he was going to try again tomorrow. He sighed for the umpteenth time. Why was Baekhyun so hard on him? What was even going on with the brunet's mind? He never thought that the guy would treat him the way he treats him now. Does he really hate Chanyeol that much?

The answer is yes. Baekhyun is the guy who hates Park Chanyeol's guts.

"Why is he even back here!? What the hell?" he complains as he was trying to secretly murder Chanyeol's picture— _which we can say that he kept in his wallet even though they broke up five years ago—_ in his hand. 

"Maybe he wants you back?" Jongin laughs as he stated. Baekhyun glared at him. Apparently, Jongin followed him after he stormed out of the cafe. He was so pissed when he found out this morning that the CEO he was meeting today was Chanyeol. The brunet kept glaring at his friend which made Jongin laugh. "What? I'm just guessing. I mean, we all know he would not come back here without a reason."

"He's not coming back for me and yep, you're right he hates this place." Baekhyun says, "...to the point where he chose to disappear one day and left a fucking note on the bedside table—" he was cut off by Jongin who noticed that Baekhyun was already clunching his fist in anger.

"Woah, woah there calm your manly tits, Baek. We all know what the 'asshole' you call, did to you, but maybe he came back because—"

"He came back because he wants to buy my fucking property! There's no other reason, Jongin." he snapped. Jongin was shocked. Jaw wide open. "He wants to buy the land he once promised to build our house on.."


	4. Chapter 4

"He does?" Baekhyun nods. Jongin was still shocked from what he heard.

"Does he know that he can't buy it because there's a h—"

Baekhyun shuts Jongin up. He wipes the sweat on his forehead. Why the hell is it so hot? He thinks. "He doesn't know okay? _They_ actually don't know. _They_ probably think it's fucking empty since this is the first time I saw someone foreign came into our small town." he bats. Bitter words slipping out from his mouth.

"Well, I think he needs to know. They need to make proper research and when he finds out what is there, then maybe he can stop pursuing it and find another one." Baekhyun sighs. He knows Chanyeol better that all of them and he fucking knows that the giant will do anything just to get what he wants.

That's how stubborn he is and most of the time. He wins.

"That idiot will not listen you know," the brunet stood up and patted his jeans. He wants to go home he feels like shit to be honest. It's hot and he's dizzy now. All he wants is to lie down on his bed and curse Park Chanyeol in his dreams. "He's a fucking dumbass. So I know he will not listen, he didn't listen to me when we broke up. Well, I'm going now, Jongin."

"Do you want me to send you home?" he politely declined Jongin's offer. "You look like you're going to pass out any minute, man."

"Oh, no no. I can manage besides—" but Baekhyun was not able to finish what he was saying when he suddenly he felt like the world was spinning. It felt like he was in a rollercoaster ride. He did not manage to say another word because he blacked out and all he remembers is Jongin shouting his name.

"Baekhyun!"

That was what he heard for one last time before he slips out of his consciousness.

Baekhyun was immediately brought back to his home. Mrs. Byun was worried. She knew something was wrong with her son the moment he left this morning. Jongin carried the brunet up to his room and settled him on the bed. Baekhyun is sick. Chanyeol's mom was also there, she saw them when they were entering inside the house. She probably panicked and crossed the street as soon as she can.

"What happened?" she asked Jongin while he left Baekhyun upon his mom's care.

"He fainted while we were talking." He said, answering Mrs. Park's question. "Actually he was running away after meeting Chanyeol so I followed him."

"Does Chanyeol know?" Jongin shrugged. Why would the giant know? He was panicking and didn't even feel the need to inform the latter since he knows Baekhyun wouldn't appreciate it. Jongin thinks that Chanyeol's probably sulking after being turned down by the owner of the land he was trying to buy.

In fact he was right. Chanyeol was currently sulking while he drank his coffee. Kyungsoo watched him from afar. He felt the dark aura looming around the giant. He stifles a laugh when he witnesses him staining his own shirt when he was trying to drink his coffee; so he immediately comes to the rescue and brings him a wet wipe.

"Thanks," Chanyeol mutters as he wipes off the coffee stain on his dress shirt.

"What happened? You look pissed." he scoffs at Kyungsoo.

"Did you know Baekhyun owns a large land in this town?" the owl eyed man was startled. He thinks he knows where the conversation was leading. He also thinks that he already knows why Chanyeol came back.

"Are you talking about the land near the waterfalls, Yeol?" He nods. Chanyeol was talking about it exactly.

"Yes. He fucking owns it? I can't believe it!" Kyungsoo gives him a small smile. "He's damn rich to fucking acquire it!"

"Yeah?"

"I offered him twice as much its original value but he rejected it, Kyungsoo! Why did he do that?" Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun is ridiculous for rejecting a large sum of money. But Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun did the right thing.

"Maybe because he has something there that he doesn't want to lose, Chanyeol." but the remark Kyungsoo gave didn't even convince the latter. 

"Or maybe he thinks that the offer was too low, well I can arrange that. I'll make sure he gives me that land."

"Why do you want that land anyway?"

"It's going to be converted into a hotel, Soo. It has a great view and it will bring more tourist in this place." Kyungsoo understands his way of thinking. Chanyeol's a city boy now, what does he expect from the guy? "So I'm going to change my offer to Baekhyun. I'll make the value triple if that's the only way to make him agree."

"Oh it wouldn't be that easy, Yeol. I'm telling you." Chanyeol's eyes squints in curiosity.

"What do you mean, Soo? Money can turn people around."

"I don't think so. Baekhyun's different. You of all people should know that." Kyungsoo begins to clean his table and stands up. He gives Chanyeol a small smile. "I believe Baekhyun doesn't want to sell the land because maybe, something more valuable than your money lies there." with that, the giant was left clueless of what was the smaller one was talking about.

He left Cafe Do after thanking Kyungsoo. Chanyeol exited the vicinity and placed his hands in his pockets. What does Kyungsoo mean by what he said? Something more valuable than money lies there. Did Baekhyun perhaps bury treasure in that land? Or did he find something interesting there? Chanyeol's thoughts were jumbled. Now he thinks about it more. Why did Baekhyun even buy the land? As far as he know and from his research, the land was empty. It was a hectare of land that is full of grass then some trees by the waterfall so why did he reject his offer?

His thoughts about the land was broken by a voice that was calling him.

"Chanyeol!" he whipped his head to find where the voice was coming from and found his sister not too far from where he is. Yoora was with someone. That someone is Baekhyun's son. Sehun. "I'm glad that I found you!" His sister blurts out when they were close enough. They stood by the sidewalk.

"Hey," he greets his sister and Sehun. The child only stared at him which gave him goosebumps. Sehun really gives off that weird vibe to him. Even though he's a kid. He feels intimidated by him. How does he do that? "Where are you headed? I'm going home now"

"Home too," his sister answers but then he thinks why was Yoora headed for the wrong direction. He clearly saw his sister facing towards him which means that the direction behind him was not to go home. "Listen, Yeol. We were heading home but then something came up and I really need to go. So do me a favor."

"What?" before he could even imagine what kind of favor his sister wants him to do, the bomb was dropped on him. Why do people keep on doing this to him? Come to think of it. Ever since he came back to the town he was always ganged up on. It's barely even three days. It's his first day here and now everyone's treating him like shit. "Is this why you're glad to see me?"

This is what he expects tho.

"Please take Sehun with you!"

"What the—" he stopped the curse he was about to say, he immediatly shut himself up knowing that the kid was listening. Chanyeol didn't want a bad impression towards him. "What do you mean take him with me, Yoora?"

"What I mean is." His sister gives Sehun's hand to him which he reached out in no time. "Take him home with you. I really need to go now, so I'm trusting baby Hun with you okay? So bye baby brother!" His sister suddenly ran off to the direction that leads you out of town. He didn't get the chance to say anything. Chanyeol only watched his sister until she disappeared, not noticing that Sehun was quietly observing him.

He felt a light squeeze on his hand that made him look towards Baekhyun's son.

"Do you want to go home now?" He asked. Not knowing what to say. He's not really good with kids. That's probably why he isn't married yet, given that he's already in the age of marriage and having a family. 

_Or maybe he's just waiting for someone_?

He doesn't really know. He's not interested.

Sehun nods and Chanyeol leads them both to the direction to home. They were silently walking with Sehun's hand clasped against Chanyeol's. The tall man was busy looking in front that he fails to notice that Sehun was looking up at him while they're walking.

"You're tall." Sehun blurts out. Chanyeol didn't even know what to reply. What would he tell the kid? He doesn't know! Sehun saves him from the panic and speaks again. "Can you carry me?" they both halt their steps. Chanyeol eyed him. "I want to know what you see from up there, please?"

"Are you serious?" He asks. Sehun bites his lower lip in response. Now that he said that, he feels shy. Little Sehun feels so shy that he wants to hide from Chanyeol.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." he says to Chanyeol.

Sehun looks down, feeling shy with his sudden request. Chanyeol sighs at the cuteness and without a word he takes Sehun into his arms and lifts him up, carefully.

Chanyeol laughs at the child's reaction. He thought he would finally see the kid's face up close but then Sehun burried his face against his neck. He chuckled.

"Are you shy?" Chanyeol feels a nod against him. "Well, don't be," he says and pats Sehun's back while he walks them back to their house.

As they walk quietly, Chanyeol felt Sehun's small arms hug his neck. It made his heart burn in an unexplainable feeling. It's nice. He feels happy carrying Sehun in his arms and he doesn't know why.

"Hey," Chanyeol says, wanting to start a conversation with the kid. "Do you know me?" Sehun lifts his head from his neck and for the first time, he meets Chanyeol's eyes.

Sehun nods.

"Really? How do you know me?" Chanyeol smiled, thinking that Baekhyun may have introduced him to his son. He's hoping that what Baekhyun said about him was all good. 

"You're my—"

"Chanyeol!" Sehun didn't have the chance to finish what he was going to say because he was cut off by his mom, who was not far from them. Chanyeol didn't even realize that they were already at their destination. "I see you picked our little Hun from school?" Chanyeol promptly sets Baekhyun's son on the ground and holds his hand.

He doesn't notice his mom's eyes.

"Oh, I met Yoora and Sehun along the way and she said she has something urgent to do so he entrusted him with me." His mom gave him the sweetest smile and he swears that he can see tears forming in her eyes. Why is she crying? "Are you okay mom?"

"O-of course! Why don't we take Sehun to Baekhyun. I bet he wants to see his baby." Chanyeol nods, he knows that Baekhyun doesn't really want to see him but he wants to see the brunet. Maybe he's also hoping to talk to him and persuade him about his new offer.

Chanyeol followed his mom into the Byuns' household with Sehun holding his hand. He carefully let the child take his own little steps onto the porch. They were greeted by Mrs. Byun who was wearing an apron and was surprised to see Chanyeol holding Sehun's hand.

She smiled at the sight.

"I see someone's been happy today!" she squeals and it makes Chanyeol flinch that made him let go of Sehun's hand. Baekhyun's mom hugs Sehun tight and whispers something onto his ears which he didn't heard. But he saw the child nod and response. He opts to ignore it because it wasn't his business.

"Thank you for bringing little baby Hun, Chanyeol. I really appreciate it." Chanyeol smiled shyly at Mrs. Byun's remark. "I think if Baekhyun saw this, he will be thankful too." He nods, but he thinks otherwise.

He feels that Baekhyun doesn't appreciate it to be near his son after the event last night. His eyes roams around the house trying to find Baekhyun. He fails when he sees that there was no sign of him.

"Baekhyun is in his room." Chanyeol's mom says. The next words were uttered and it made him worried. "He's got a bad cold."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yeol! Get back here you giant baby ogre!" Baekhyhn shouted but the male only stuck out his tongue at his lover and ran across the field. "I'm tired, why are you like this."_

_"How about you get your_ _beautiful_ _fluffy_ _ass_ _that I love so much here,_ _Baek_ _?" the_ _brunet_ _scoffed upon the giant male's remark. He thinks his boyfriend's so dirty shouting dirty things with his dirty mouth in broad daylight._

_"How about no?" He shouts back. They are both stubborn, yes but one will surely break and follow the other and the first one to do that was always_ _Baekhyun_ _because_ _he knows_ _Chanyeol_ _is so stupid and he does stupid things that makes the little vixen break his own bubble._

_"Then I'm going to jump; head first by the waterfall and you'_ _ll_ _neve_ _r_ _get to see me again!" he shouts. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He knows_ _Chanyeol_ _does not mean it. He will never jump, but then again, his boyfriend is stupid so there is a probability that_ _Chanyeol_ _will do it because he is so dumb. So he opts to run to his stupid boyfriend and smack his head._

_"I hate you!"_ _Baekhyun_ _says when he reaches_ _Chanyeol_ _'s spot at the center of the field._

_"No you_ _don_ _'t." the latter gives him the smile and grabs his hand, he intertwines their fingers pulls it against his lips and kisses_ _Baekhyun_ _'s knuckles that made the_ _brunet_ _blush. "_ _Baek_ _,"_

_"_ _Hmn_ _?"_

_"Do you see this land here?"_

_"No, I_ _don_ _'t because I'm blind, Chanyeol."_ _Baekhyun_ _says, rolling his eyes at his lover. He laughs and kisses Baekhyun's cheek. "Of course I see it."_

_"I'm going to buy this for you and build our own house here."_

_"Really?"_ _Chanyeol_ _nods._

_"Really," he looks straight into his eyes. "After building our house here, we will have little Chanyeols and little Baekhyuns—_ _oww_ _!" his_ _brunet_ _smacks him in the head._

_"Am I a baby factory,_ _Chanyeol_ _?"_

_"Yes, I want twelve!" He says sheepishly and_ _Baekhyun_ _prepares to kick him but_ _Chanyeol_ _cups his face and kisses him on the lips. The kiss was slow, passionate and innocent, it was not like the others when they do silly things at night._

_Baekhyun_ _pulls his face from_ _Chanyeol_ _first. "I am not going to carry your 12 children in my belly for nine months,_ _Chanyeol_ _!"_

_The tall male laughs, "Then we will have only 2. Two kids is enough. I love you,_ _Baek_ _." he hugs the_ _brunet_ _and kisses his neck that sent shivers onto_ _Baekhyun_ _'s spine._

_"Why did you choose this place,_ _Yeol_ _? I thought you hate this town. Did you change your mind?" It made_ _Chanyeol_ _think._

_Why did he want to build his own family in this town?_

_"Do you want to know why?"_ _Baekhyun_ _nods, he stays silently rooted on his spot until_ _Chanyeol_ _pulls himself off him and kneels._

_"What the_ _hell_ _are you doing you giant stupid, ogre!"_

_Chanyeol pulls something from his pocket. Is he going to to do what he's going to do?_

_"_ _Baek_ _," he takes_ _Baekhyun_ _'s hand while kneeling. "I chose this place because, this place will be the witness of our love." the_ _brunet_ _'s lips wavers. He feels so overwhelmed._

_"_ _Baekhyun_ _, will you marry me?" with those words coming out thoughtlessly from_ _Chanyeol_ _'s mouth, he shouts yes! He tackles his lover onto the ground and kisses him full on the lips with tears of joy in his eyes._

_"Yes! yes!_ _Chanyeol_ _! I will_ _fucking_ _marry you!"_

Baekhyun opens his eyes and gasps for hair. He feels so suffocated and hot. Suddenly his world spins and his head hurts. "Ah!"

"Baekhyun!" a deep familiar voice speaks, he knows the voice very well. "Are you okay?"

With a hoarse voice and a bloody headache. He glares at the tall male crouching beside his bed. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Why don't you lie down again?" he doesn't even get to answer when Chanyeol pushed him to lie down on his own bed. He appreciates it a little because his head was killing him.

"Why are you here, Chanyeol?" he asks again. "If this is about the land, no. I told you I'm not going to sell it." 

"I'm not here for that," the giant tells him. "We can have that conversation in another time when you are okay."

"No, we're not going to have that conversation ever. Go home. Go back to the city, get out of my sight." he says. Chanyeol feels annoyed at Baekhyun's choice of words but chooses to understand since the male was sick.

Chanyeol watches the male pull the covers up and turns his back on him. He helps him cover himself but Baekhyun shoves him. "I don't need your help." Chanyeol sighs and lets him be. He looks around and notices that Sehun was watching them by the entrance of Baekhyun's room. Instead of calling the kid, he approaches him.

"Hey, bud." he greets. "Do you want to go to your dad?" Sehun shrugs.

"Is he okay? He told me not be near him when he's sick." Sehun pouts and it makes Chanyeol smile. He regrets calling Sehun a bastard's child. Why did he even say that? Stupid Chanyeol, stupid mouth.

"He needs some more rest. Why don't we cook him something good hmn? Do you want to help me?" without a word, Sehun nods and pulls him by the hand and heads downstairs. Chanyeol finds his mom and Baekhyun's preparing to leave. "Where are you going?" he asks.

The two ladies smiles at the sight of Chanyeol and Sehun.

"We're going to head to the supermarket and buy some ingredients for dinner." his mom says.

"We will also head to the pharmacy to buy some medicine for Baekhyun. Will you two be okay here?" Mrs. Byun asks.

"Oh, yes. We'll be all right. We are planning to cook something for Sehun's dad by the way." Mrs. Park approaches his son and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, be good you two. Take care of Baekhyun for us!" she says and Chanyeol smiles with a nod.

"Take care of baby Hun too, Yeol!" Baekhyun's mom says and they both wave goodbye at the two boys. When the door was closed. Chanyeol opts to carry Sehun in his arms.

"All right, buddy! What do you want to cook for your dad?" Sehun pouts and thinks.

"He loves chicken soup..." of course Chanyeol thinks. He remembers Baekhyun's love for chicken soup.

_"Cook me some chicken soup,_ _Yeol_ _."_ _Chanyeol_ _stares at his boyfriend. They were watching a movie when suddenly_ _Baekhyun_ _asks him to cook him a chicken soup._

_"But we just ate."_

_"And I'm hungry."_ _Baekhyun_ _pouts and leans towards his boyfriend. "Please?" He kisses his_ _Baekhyun_ _in return and follows his request. They soon found themselves inside the kitchen fighting over which pot to use because apparently,_ _Baekhyun_ _wants to cook the chicken soup in the big pot so he can save some leftovers for tomorrow, which_ _Chanyeol_ _disagreed because because it's too much._

Chanyeol smiles at the memory and looks at Baekhyun's son. "Okay, let's cook some chicken soup for your dad!" The two heads to the kitchen. Sehun helps Chanyeol carry the ingredients while the older male prepares the utensils they needed. Once the ingredients were gathered by Sehun, Chanyeol lifts him up and places him on the stool. "You can watch from here so when you grow up, you can cook chicken soup for your dad." Sehun nods quietly and watched Chanyeol work.

Chanyeol loves cooking and he remembers the days he used to cook for Baekhyun. He smiles at the thought. He remembers the dream of having a family with his ex-fiancé and cooking for him and his son. Upon remembering those memories, he stares at Sehun. It's not possible anymore. They're both grown ups now and there's Baekhyun's son. Being together seemed impossible now.

"Hey, Sehun-ah. Do you mind me asking you something?" the child eyes him curiously.

"Okay..." Chanyeol gets the pot and adds water to it. Placing it onto the electrical stove as he carefully arranges the ingredients prepared.

"How old is Sehun-ah?" the boy raised his hand and shows Chanyeol his 5 little fingers.

"I'm turning six on April 12." he nods. So Sehun was born on April. Chanyeol backtracks onto his memory. He left in August before Sehun was born. He comes into a conclusion that Baekhyun was already pregnant when he left. Now he thinks about the possibilities. Did Baekhyun cheat on him? But with whom? Or maybe... there is a chance that he was Sehun's father.

He thinks it's dumb but then there's a chance.

"Who's your father, hmn?" He tried to sound casually as he takes the ladle and carefully dumps the ingredients into the boiling water.

"Baekhyun." Sehun pursed his lips. Chanyeol laughs.

"I mean, your other dad, hmn? Have you met him?" Chanyeol waits patiently. Sehun was silently watching him he thinks that the kid will not answer anytime soon so he gets ready to just shrug it off.

"Yes." Sehun responds.

"Oh." it takes Chanyeol a minute to process it. So he met his other father. It cleared his thoughts of him being the possible other father; Sehun has met his other dad, which means it's not him. Does that prove that Baekhyun cheated on him? He grabs the ladle tightly on his hand. He's mad. How could Baekhyun cheat on him?

"He's handsome." Sehun blurts out.

"Oh yeah?" the kid nods. Chanyeol continues to stir the soup.

"He's tall too." The giant gulps. There was a bile taste that's building up in his mouth. So Baekhyun is into tall guys huh? He's tall too so why did his ex-fiancé do it?

Was he not enough?

"Where did you meet him hmn?" Sehun was about to respond when they heard a loud thud and a muffled cry from upstairs. They both whipped their heads onto the direction of the sound. Chanyeol turns the stove off and carefully carries Sehun with him to check on Baekhyun. When they reached the brunet's room. They found him lying on the floor. Unable to get himself up. Chanyeol sets the child on the floor and opts to help Baekhyun but he gets shoved to the side.

"Don't touch me." Baekhyun's words were like venom, but the giant ignores him and holds his waist. "I said don't touch me, ogre!" Baekhyun slaps his hand.

Chanyeol hissed "Don't be stubborn, fiona." from is peripheral vision he notices that Sehun was fixing the covers of Baekhyun's bed. "Sehun's watching us so stop being a brat." the brunet was about to say something when he noticed his son staring at them cutely. So he shuts up and lets Chanyeol carry him onto his bed. He feels so weak.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's shirt is soaked. So when he sets the brunet on the bed he heads towards his closet and took a shirt out. "Hi, baby. How was your day?" Baekhyun asks his son.

"It's okay." Sehun says. "Are you okay?" Chanyeol sees Baekhyun nod at his son. "We're making chicken soup for you." Baekhyun smiles. "I'm helping Chanyeol." the tall male freezes, it was the first time he heared Sehun say his name.

"Really?" He runs his hand through Sehun's hair who was now on his side. He pulls him and kisses his head. "I'm expecting it to be good since you are helping him, hmn?" Sehun kisses Baekhyun's cheek. The sight was overwhelming.

Chanyeol looks away and dumbly walks towards Baekhyun handing him the shirt.

"Change your shirt, your soaking wet." He expected Baekhyun to shout at him but the brunet only took the shirt and nodded. "The soup will be ready in a minute. You don't have to leave the room, we will just bring it to you." Chanyeol takes this the chance to leave. Sehun stares at his figure who disappeared inside the room.

"He's nice." he says, to his father. Baekhyun apologetically smiles at his son.

"Of course," Baekhyun pulls his son into a hug.

"Why can't I tell him?" Sehun asked. Baekhyun kissed his head.

"I'm sorry." he responds. He thinks it's not yet time. "Just wait a little bit longer, hmn?" He felt his son nod against his chest. "Now go and help Chanyeol. I think he doesn't know where we keep the bowls." Sehun kisses his father's cheek and runs to the door.

Chanyeol sighs and waits for Sehun's form to appear. He doesn't really know where the plates or bowls were placed so he waits for the child who came as soon as he wished.

"We keep them there." Sehun points at the shelf and Chanyeol mutters a soft thank you and starts preparing the food. He places the soup on the tray and hands Sehun the orange juice he prepared beforehand and they quietly made their way back to the brunet's room. Without knocking they entered only to find the small guy struggling upon changing his own clothes.

Chanyeol smirked.

"Do you need help?" He asks, teasingly.

"No." Baekhyun hissed and tries to pull his shirt up. But he fails.

"Help him, please." It was Sehun's request. So Chanyeol approaches the guy and places the food by the table and helps Baekhyun.

"No, shut up idiot, I can do it myself." he whispers.

"Shut up, Baek. Sehun said I should help you so I will help you." Chanyeol reaches for the hem of the shirt. Baekhyun glares at him. Chanyeol only smiles. "Hands up." he sighs and follows Chanyeol's command.

The tall male's eyes scan Baekhyun's body. It's still the same. It's still white and flawless.

"Pervert." Baekhyun mutters as he tried to cover himself with his sheets. Chanyeol chuckles and takes the dry shirt and helps Baekhyun put it on. "I'll remember this, you fucker." the brunet whispers against his ear. "I consider this sexual harassment." the taller male only gave him a smirk.

"Okay, now time to eat." The giant male drags the single person couch towards Baekhyun's bed without any hardship. He takes a seat and places the tray on his lap. The brunet watches him silently. Sehun on the other hand stood beside Chanyeol who was now currently trying to feed Baekhyun. "Come on, eat."

The latter rolls his eyes. "I can do it myself, idiot." he snaps. But again, we all know that Chanyeol is a stubborn dumbo, so he pushes the spoon towards Baekhyun's mouth resulting to a submissive vixen who immediately opens his mouth when he saw that the spoon was coming into contact. Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun pulls himself from the bed and smacks the giant's thigh. "I hate you."

Chanyeol only smiles apologetically at Baekhyun's remark. "I know." and so they continue.

After eating, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun some medicine and let the latter sleep. He was silently thanking the gods when he saw Baekhyun drifting off to sleep. The giant didn't expect them to be this calm. Maybe Baekhyun is that weak, he's letting him help him without any resistance. As Chanyeol watches the brunet struggle, with his forehead creasing agaisnt his sleep, he opts to fix the blanket and massage the males head until the crease disappears. When he thinks that Baekhyun is already at peace he looks around and finds Sehun by the bed, nodding off sleepily. Chanyeol smiles at the scene and stands quietly to carry Sehun in his arms.

With half lidded eyes, the child wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck. "Where are we going?" he asked sleepily.

"We're going to sleep and wait for your dad's recovery." Chanyeol says as he walked them to the living room. His mother and Baekhyun's mom hasn't come back. Which means the house contains only three people. Chanyeol slowly walks towards the couch, he was about to lay Sehun down when he refused, tightening his hold around the latter's neck. Chanyeol understands the gesture.

He carefully lies himself on the couch and settles comfortably with Sehun on his chest. He whispers "Sleep tight, Hun." and thus he drifts his way to dreamland. 


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, when Baekhyun woke up he felt light and calm. He was okay now. When he left his room he was shocked at the sight inside the living room. Two figures were resting peacefully on the living room couch. His mom hushed him when he was about to say something. Apparently, she told him that she also found the two men resting the way Baekhyun had found them. The sight was too much. The brunet could not stop his tears from falling.

The sight was to behold. It was only in his dreams. In his wishes and he did not imagine that this day would come. That he will one day witness Sehun and Chanyeol like this. Baekhyun backtracked on the things he did. Would his life be any different if he had the courage to tell Chanyeol that he was the father? A lot of _what ifs_ surged his mind.

What if Chanyeol never left?

What if he told Chanyeol that he was pregnant before he left?

_What if he made Chanyeol stay?_

Will he have the prefect little family he wishes he had? Will he be able provide Sehun a complete family?

The answer is yes, maybe? But then again, _he wasn't selfish_.

Baekhyun loves his giant too much. He loves him too much to stop him from achieving his dreams, he loves him too much that he can't make him stay for him, he is a hindrance to Chanyeol's dreams. So he lets him leave. He lets him chase his lifelong dreams even if it meant that he wasn't going to be part of it.

That's how much he loves Chanyeol..

When he found out that he was pregnant, with Chanyeol's child. He thought of telling him right away; but then he was sure that it would make Chanyeol stay. It will make him throw away the dreams he wanted to pursue, he will throw away everything just to be with Baekhyun and the smaller male doesn't want that. He does not want to stop Chanyeol from achieving his goals. So opted to let him go. To let him fly on his own so that he could reach his dreams.

Baekhyun sacrificed his selfishness for Chanyeol and he thinks he regrets it now. He regrets not telling him. He regrets everything now that he has Sehun, he regrets not being able to provide his child a complete family.

He regrets everything.

He regrets being a coward.

 _He regrets not being selfish enough to keep_ _Chanyeol_ _._


	7. Chapter 7

Three days after Chanyeol took care of Baekhyun, he became busy. Everyone thought he came back to the city, but the truth is, he just didn't bother to come out of the Parks' household. Everyone was sad at the thought of Chanyeol leaving without saying goodbye again, except for Baekhyun who was someone who is feeling so-so, since Chanyeol stopped bothering him with the land. Baekhyun thinks that the giant will try his luck anytime soon and so the brunet thinks he should avoid him, but then he wanted to return the favor of being taken care of when he was sick. Also, Sehun has been asking for him. He's caught in between.

A soft knock resonated inside Chanyeol's room. He was currently texting his secretary regarding the status of the company. Apparently, his business partners were worried since Chanyeol hasn't made the deal with the owner. But then he specifically told them that he would surely get it. That he will persuade Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Are you there?" His mom asked, but he chose not to answer and instead, proceeded on talking to his secretary. "Come down for breakfast, honey." she said and left the room.

_Seul, tell them I'll persuade him. The land, I will acquire it as soon as I can. 8:45 am_

_Yes, Mr. Park. Are you having a hard time there? 8:47 am_

_I'm okay, Seulgi. It's just that, he's so stubborn you know. I may have mentioned to you that the owner was my ex-fiancé 8:49 am_

_Yes, of course Mr. Park. I think you should woo him. 8:49 am_

_Woo him? How so? 8:50 am_

_You know, court him, be nice to him. Submit? Hehe 8:51 am_

_What? You mean, do nice things until he says yes? Isn't that going a little bit too overboard? 8:51 am_

_Maybe? But if it's the only way to make him say yes, why not? 8:55 am_

Chanyeol sighed and thought about what his secretary said. Maybe she has a point. Maybe he needs to woo Baekhyun to make him say yes.

"Chanyeol!" his mom called from the living room. He shuts his laptop and rushes downstairs. He was expecting his sister to reprimand him but then someone else came into view.

It was Baekhyun. He was carrying a plate of sausages and was very much startled when Chanyeol suddenly appeared by the doorway of the kitchen. "U-uh..." he stuttered.

Chanyeol scratched his head and took the plate from Baekhyun.

"Where are they?" he asked. Baekhyun only stared at him. It was like the brunet wants to say something but he's contemplating. His thoughts then backtracks to the conversation he had with his secretary. "Baekhyun?"

The smaller one snaps out from his reverie. "They're out, in the garden." Chanyeol staresdat him. Baekhyun seems to be in a good state now he thinks. Maybe they can talk about the land now that he's well. "We should head out to the garden." Chanyeol nods and follows Baekhyun in pursuit.

He was met with his parents and Sehun who was apparently waiting for them. He set the plate of sausages and sat on the empty seat next to the boy.

"Hey buddy." he says, the boy nods in response. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." he answers Chanyeol with a small voice. Baekhyun watches the two converse quietly. The tall male smiles and brushes his hand against Sehun's fluffy hair. "Do you like eggs? I like eggs." he blurts out which made Chanyeol laugh.

"I _love eggs_ ," Chanyeol states, his eyes lingered towards Baekhyun who scoffed at him in return. He chuckles. "Eat a lot, Hun. So you can grow tall like me."

"Okay.."

"Eggs don't make you grow." Baekhyun says, but Chanyeol smirked and made a dirty remark that made the brunet blush.

"Oh, they do." with a seductive look he stared at Baekhyun. "Eggs make me grow."

Baekhyun blushed and looked away. Not understanding what the older people was talking about, Sehun sushed them both and told them to eat so they can all grow tall like Chanyeol.

They start their breakfast quietly after that. Chanyeol wants to ask why Sehun and Baekhyun was there having breakfast with them, it came into his mind that the two didn't need a reason to be with the Parks, they were considered as part of the family even though they broke up five years ago.

"Chanyeol.." his attention was caught by his mother who was quietly sipping her tea. "I know you're wondering why Sehun and Baekhyun is here. I invited them because I have something to announce."

"What is it?"

"We were planning on having a short trip."

"Oh you are?"

"Yes, the Byuns along with the Parks."

"That's great, when is it? So I can pre—"

"Oh I think you're misunderstanding something son."

"What?"

"You're not coming with us." Chanyeol chokes on his toast.

"W-why?"

His mother smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "I know you're busy and you came here for work."

"So you're just gonna leave me here alone?" he wines, but then he thinks about it, he's used to being alone. He lives alone in the city so what makes it so different from now?

"Oh you're not going to be alone." his mom adds.

"What do you mean?"

"Baekhyun and Sehun are going to stay with you." Chanyeol's head snaps at Baekhyun's direction who was currently enjoying spreading strawberry jam on his toast.

"Come again?"

"They are going to stay with you, in this house. Sehun can't miss school and Baekhyun needs to work and we think that this is a good opportunity for the two of you to catch up."

"You're kidding right? But they have their own house." his mom was about to answer when Baekhyun butts in.

"Just tell me that you don't want to live with us, Chanyeol." he rolls his eyes. "I can tell my mom to change her mind and give me the key to the house. We don't want to bother you anyway." Chanyeol was about to say something when his mind drifts to the conversation he had with Seulgi.

Woo him. This can be the chance to woo him and persuade Baekhyun to sell the land.

"No, no." he smiles at Baekhyun who gave him a look. "You can stay, I was just shocked." Chanyeol's eyes twinkles at the thought of Baekhyun living with him.

Wooing him in selling the land will be much easier since they will be living under the same roof. He can finally make this the chance to acquire what he needs and leave the town, go back to the city and rest in his penthouse.

"So when are you leaving, mom?"

The news was broken down to him in the morning and he didn't expect that his parents will leave in the afternoon. After sending them off. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun carry their luggage. The room that was going to be used by the father and son duo was across his room.

"Thanks, Chanyeol." the brunet mutters, they were alone inside the house. Sehun already went to school. The air around them feels awkward.

"You're welcome." he watches Baekhyun drag the suitcase near the closet. "Uhm, Baek?"

"What?" Chanyeol thinks of a way on how to start wooing Baekhyun.

"Do you..." _fuck_ , Chanyeol whispers. It's harder than he thought. He doesn't know how to start. "Do you..."

"Do I?"

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?" as soon as he said that, he looks away. Baekhyun stared at him.

"I can't." the brunet replies and starts organizing their things. "I'm going out tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"Boys night out." he says, nonchalantly.

"What? You're drinking? What about Sehun?"

"I asked Luhan to take care of him tonight." Luhan? _Who the hell is Luhan?_ Chanyeol thinks. "You shouldn't worry about my son, Chanyeol." Baekhyun says and he thinks that he doesn't really mean that.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Instead of a reply, he finds himself with Baekhyun in a bar along with Kyungsoo and Jongin. The bar was not far from their home. It was new and a lot of people were there. It was a pretty decent bar. He appreciates it.

"Hey, Chanyeol! I'm glad you came with Baekhyun, man!" Jongin gives him a tap on the shoulder.

"Yeah, so! Boys night out huh?" he said, the bar tender gave a drink which was stolen by Baekhyun and drank it in one go. "Hey, slow down, Baek. You're gonna be drunk in no time if you keep drinking like that."

"You're opinion does not matter to me." Baekhyun responded and asked for another shot.

Chanyeol frowns, he didn't like how Baekhyun was acting. Was he already drunk? He watches the latter drink another shot and leaves. He saw him sneak his way into the dance floor. He frowns more when he saw the brunet dancing dangerously close with someone. His hand formed into a fist. He feels so damn angry at what he was seeing.

"Woah! Yeol, come down!" Jongin says. Kyungsoo notices it and grabs Chanyeol.

"Relax, Yeol. Baekhyun's just dancing." he hands him a drink. His eyes tho, never left Baekhyun. He's so annoyed. He hates it. He really hates seeing Baekhyun with another man.

Annoyed and mad, he stood up only to find Baekhyun dragging the man outside the vicinity. Without wanting to lose the vixen out of his sight, he follows. He completely ignores Kyungsoo and Jongin's calls. When he steps outside, Byun Baekhyun was already alone. Where the hell is the guy?

The brunet was walking slowly. Afraid that he might fall and break his nose if he speeds up. He doesn't want to worry his son with his stupidity. Chanyeol follows Baekhyun silently, until the brunet makes a fool out of himself after bumping onto a post.

"O-oww!" Chanyeol runs to him and cups his face.

"Yah, are you okay?"

"Chanyeol?" he asked, droopy eyes staring at Chanyeol's orbs. He smiles and hugs the latter that made the tall man froze in his spot. "I missed you..." then he hears sniffing sounds.

Is Baekhyun crying?

Did he just say he missed him?

"B-baek?"

"Why are you so cruel?" Chanyeol did not speak. He just listened. Baekhyun's drunk and he's currently spitting nonsense... "You left and all of the sudden you... you come back after... five years and act like nothing hap—pened _*hik*_."

Is he just mumbling nonsensical things or actually the truth?

"Why did you leave me huh? A-am I not enough for you to stay?" Baekhyun sniffs, he knows what he's doing, he's not that drunk. But he just wanted to take the feelings out of his chest. 

If he talks his heart out tonight, he will have a reason to evade Chanyeol's question the day after by telling him that he's drunk, that he doesn't remember. 

"Baek... I didn't stay because I had no reason... You didn't want to be with me anymore remember? You told me to go for my dreams. Staying here..." Chanyeol sighed. "Staying here is meaningless the day you agreed to break up with me."

"But what if I gave you a reason to stay? Would you..." he stops and Chanyeol anticipates. " _...would you stay?_ " the tall man can feel his shirt getting soaked. He's utterly confused with how Baekhyun's acting right now.

He's caught in between. Baekhyun hates him right? Why does it feel like the brunet was still in love with him by in what way he's acting right now? Then he reminds himself. He's just drunk. He's drunk talking, probably the same with drunk texting.

"Maybe? I don't know, maybe I would." he runs his fingers on the brunet's soft locks. "But what's the point of bringing up this now, Baek? I mean, we're both happy now. We moved on and progressed with our own life. It doesn't matter anymore if you gave me a reason to stay or not, I would've chosen to go to reach my dreams and leave this town either way." he continued brushing his fingers through Baekhyun's hair until he heard something that made him stop.

He felt his own world stop at what Baekhyun revealed.

"What if I told you that I was pregnant with your child _._ Would you still leave?" his voice was muffled, but then he heard it loud and clear.

"Come again?" He asked, in a stern voice. Chanyeol took a hold of Baekhyun's shoulder and forced him to look at him. He didn't expect this. He did not expect this at all. He knows that he may have thought of the possibility that he was Sehun's father with the way Baekhyun acts around him but he did not let himself dwell too much on the thought, not wanting to disappoint himself in the end. "Are you telling me something that I should have known five years ago? Because _fuck_ , Baekhyun! I'm getting dizzy!"

"Sehun... he's yours." and it was like a nuclear bomb dropped on him. He felt like the world just turned his back on him. " _I'm sorry._.." he was about to snap angrily at Baekhyun when he noticed the brunet losing his consciousness.

And just like that, he was left with a billion questions in a single night.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RATED M.
> 
> Skip if you are uncomfy.
> 
> P.S. the smut is unbetaed because I can't bring myself to read it and I can't believe I managed to write it back then. HAHA

Chanyeol sighed for the umpteenth time. He wasn't able to sleep all night. After taking care of the brunet, he just can't seem to fall asleep.

The temperature was cold, he was standing outside their house, at the garden, staring at the open field which can be seen from the Parks' household.

He hugs himself to feel warm. Chanyeol does not know what to feel after finding out that Sehun is his son. He thinks that sure, yeah. Baekhyun didn't cheat.

But how can he be happy after knowing that his son was kept from him. After all these years of spending the nights alone in the city, working his ass of for who knows what reason, when he could have been spending the time of his life, with his son.

His phone buzzed. As he pulls it out he noticed that Seulgi sent him a message that made his mind more in a complicated maze.

 _Wendy said she's coming to get you. She dropped by last night and she's_ _having_ _a fit. She told everyone that she will be coming to get you along with the deal sealed. I just want to let you know, Mr. Park. 7:46 am_

He sighed. There's a lot on his head right now already, another problem comes in again because there's Wendy trying to worm his way to Chanyeol again.

"Yeol?" a soft voice called. He knows it's Baekhyun. But he can't seem to face him. Not right now. "Can we talk?"

Instead of answering his question, he asks Baekhyun another one. "Where's Sehun?"

"He's going to be back in the afternoon. Luhan said he'll bring him back later. I... please... can we talk?" with gritted teeth he faced Baekhyun.

Anger is very much evident in his eyes and Baekhyun is not dumb not to notice that. The moment he woke up today, he knows he can't just get away with what he told Chanyeol yesterday night so he's gonna face him now.

"What? What do you want to talk about Baek?"

"I'm sorry." the brunet said, lips quivering in fear when he saw Chanyeol's disposition.

He was damn angry.

"Sorry? Sorry for what, Baekhyun? For keeping my son for these past 5 years? Huh?!" the giant approached him and held him by his shoulders. He tried to jerk his way out but he failed. Chanyeol's just too strong. "Tell me Baek!? Are you apologizing for that?!"

"Yes! I'm sorry for keeping him! I... I did it for you!" tears came out from Baekhyun's eyes fast. But Chanyeol didn't mind them, he was damn too angry for knowing the fact that he has a son who's already five years old. "I did it for you... If I told you... you... you would have not gone to the city and be the CEO you are now... We... we were just a hindrance to your dreams—"

"What?! That's bullshit!" he pushed Baekhyun against the tree. The smaller one muttered an _ow_ in a low voice but he ignored it. "You're selfish Baekhyun! You are so damn selfish! You didn't even think of what will I feel? Fuck! You kept my son away from me, how would you think I will feel about that—"

"I know I'm fucking selfish! It was because I love you! If I had made you stay, you wouldn't be happy... You... you hate this town! And that's the complete opposite of me! You know I won't ever leave this godforsaken town you call that's why I had to do it!" Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away from him and wiped his own tears harshly. "If I told you I was pregnant back then, I know that you will throw away your dreams for me... and you'll be... you'll be stuck with me in this town and eventually you'll... be sad and leav—"

"No, Baekhyun." Chanyeol said. He pinned Baekhyun against the tree again. "You don't fucking know me at all. You don't have the right to judge me like that. You don't have the right to accuse me of what I would have done five years ago! You're not the only one in the relationship back then, Baek! It was you and me. Us! You should have let me decide on my own and not fucking assume—"

"Then what did you want me to do huh?! Make you stay?! and kill you slowly with the feeling of regretting that you stayed for me? For us?"

"No!"

"Then what—" Baekhyun didn't finish what he was supposed to say when he felt Chanyeol crash his lips on him. He didn't see it coming. But it was bound to happen anyway.

When the giant pulled away. He looked straight into Baekhyun's eyes.

"You should've told me, back then." In a calm voice, he stared at his ex-lover's eyes. Wiping his tears with his thumb. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into an embrace. "You should have told me the day you found out that you're pregnant and I'm sure that I would have stayed and not regret it. Baekhyun, my love for you is not that shallow. It makes me sad that you think lowly of me."

Chanyeol kissed the crown of Baekhyun's head, and pulled away from the hug.

"What—" he stared deeply into the brunet's eyes.

"I love you too much, Baek." slowly leaning in and his lips ghosting just above the smaller ones. "I love you too much that the only thing I regret was letting you walk away from me back then, when I could have stayed with you and Sehun." with those words being said. Baekhyun's tears fell along with Chanyeol's lips crashing against his.

Their lips moved in sync. The feelings that were stored in and pent up for the past years was poured by each of them as they kissed passionately for the first time in five years of being apart. Baekhyun gasped when he felt Chanyeol bit his lower lip, begging for the latter's tongue to be let in. So he gladly welcomes the taller one. He moans. Electricity shooting from the deep crevices of his body. Baekhyun never felt so alive. Chanyeol on the other hand missed this. He missed everything about Baekhyun.

He rethinks his decisions and questions himself. Why did he let his lover leave just like that? Why did he let Baekhyun walk away in the first place?

Baekhyun who was gasping for air broke the kiss, only to be pulled back by Chanyeol who wrapped his arms around the brunet's petite waist, pulling him closer than ever. Baekhyun then circled his arms around the taller's neck and tilted his head, opposite from Chanyeol's to have a better angle. The kiss was hot and both can feel the feeling of longingness of being apart from each other.

Chanyeol pulled away this time. He let his forehead rest against the brunet as he gasped for air. He watched Baekhyun, he stared at his ex-lover's beautiful face and smiled. How could he ever let this guy away from him?

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun opened his eyes, but he was shocked when the taller male pulled him with him. Soon they found themselves inside the giant's room. He was being pinned against the wall. Too shy to even make an eye contact. He stares at Chanyeol's chest and whispers. "W-what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Chanyeol kissed him before pulling away shortly, pulling Baekhyun's chin to make eye contact with him. "The thing that I should have done all these years, Baek." he didn't even let the smaller one speak and claimed his lips again.

He pulled the brunet closer with his one arm, while the other one moved lower. Using his hand, he cupped Baekhyun's buttcheek, earning a gasp from the latter. Chanyeol took this chance to deepen the kiss. In response, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the giant's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him harshly and deeply as he could.

At this instance, they were both fighting for dominance. Baekhyun failed to be at the upper hand when Chanyeol smirked into the kiss and started to let his hands roam freely inside Baekhyun's shirt against the latter flawless back.

Baekhyun gasped and pulled away when he felt Chanyeol's hand roam around his back, to his stomach and up to his chest. It tickles.

"Yeol..."

" _Shut up_ ," Chanyeol said and claimed his lips again, "Just kiss me." automatically like a robot programmed to do what he was told, Baekhyun kissed back with the same level of intensity. They both moaned in passion as they liplocked, not minding the fact that they shouldn't be doing this because they're ex-lovers.

But then who told them not make out?

Baekhyun moaned when he felt Chanyeol's hand playing with his nipples, while the other one was pulling at the hem of his shirt. He felt hot and in a split second of pulling away from the brunet's lips, the giant was able to rid of his shirt.

"Fuck, your lips are irresistible." Chanyeol whispered before taking him again. The smaller one moaned when the latter's lips started travelling from his lips, to his jaw, down to his neck. Instinctively, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's torso. Feeling the blood rushing down south, he moaned against the feeling of Chanyeol's lips sucking his soft flesh. He can feel himself getting hard.

"Ah," Baekhyun moans when he felt Chanyeol bit his sensitive spot.

"You still haven't changed huh? I still know all of your sweet spots." He glares at the giant and cups his face and pulls him into another searing kiss. Baekhyun thinks he will never get tired of kissing Chanyeol.

The tall male sucked Baekhyun's lips, he carefully moved from his spot. Holding the brunet by his waist, and his legs wrapped around this torso, he moves from the wall towards his bed. Chanyeol places his knee on the bed and receives Baekhyun's intoxicating kisses, then he carefully drops the smaller one onto his bed.

Chanyeol settled between the latter's legs who was currently lust driven. Baekhyun spreads his thick thighs for the giant. Chanyeol immediately bent down and kissed his collarbones.

"Ha.. ah, Yeol.. _uh_." Baekhyun moaned, fingers curling against the giant's shirt. "Off... take them off." he said. Chanyeol smirked and followed his request. Baekhyun wanted more skin.

He sat up and took of his shirt. Baekhyun's eyes travelled from Chanyeol's face down to it's toned arms, hard chest and abs. Not to mentioned, the v line. Baekhyun gulped.

"Like what you see, Baek?" Chanyeol smirked while the smaller one blushed. Feeling embarrassed, he sat up abruptly and pulled the giant into a kiss. "Woah, I forgot that you're this aggressive in bed, B." 

Chanyeol gladly took his lips. Feeling all hot and such, he can feel himself growing _more_ inside his pants. Baekhyun who was currently losing his mind when he felt Chanyeol sucking his nipples, unintentionally bucked his hips against Chanyeol's groin making them both moan from the friction.

Baekhyun who was feeling the sensation satisfying, moved his hips again, letting their growing shafts rubbed against each other under the soft fabric of their boxers.

"Ah.. Yeol." Baekhyun moans when he feels Chanyeol's hanthon the waistband of his boxers. He gasped when he felt the giant's hand slip all the way inside, taking his cock out, slowly rubbing it. "Ah... ah, _oh my god_."

Chanyeol smirked when he felt Baekhyun's precum against his big hands. Teasingly he pressed his thumb on the brunet's slit.

"Fuck, do you realize how wet and hard you are, Baek?" the smaller one hissed.

"Just take my damn boxers off, Yeol." he commanded, while biting his knuckles when Chanyeol started to play with his cock. " _Ah_ , _fuck!_ "

The giant male smirked and took off his boxers. He continued toying the latter's shaft. Baekhyun watched the scene and swore that he's going to cum anytime soon. "Ah fuck, Yeol hah.. ah.. _I'm close._ " with this being said, Chanyeol stopped and climbed up. Staring at Baekhyun who was so beautiful under him. "W-why did you stop?"

"Do you want this, Baekhyun?" he asked. "I'm asking you now because I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Tell me, do you want this?"

Baekhyun, who was hurting because of the post-orgasm pulled Chanyeol harshly and bit his ear.

"Yes! _Fuck_! I fucking want _this_!" Chanyeol immediately proceeded and tugged Baekhyun's cock until he comes. The smaller one pants. Chanyeol used Baekhyun's cum as lube.

Hands travelling towards Baekhyun's hole, Chanyeol traces the entrance which made the smaller one flinched at the sensation of something in contact against his gaping hole. Smearing the cum on his hands against Baekhyun's rim, Chanyeol slowly inserted his index finger, making the brunet gasp.

" _Hnngh_.." tears forming into his eyes. He can't remember when was the last time he had sex to hurt like this.

"Fuck, you're so tight Baek." pushing his finger in and out, he proceeds to add another finger to prepare the latter. "It's like you're a fucking virgin, B." Chanyeol said, upon noticing Baekhyun's tears he kisses them, "Breathe with me, Baekhyun." he commands.

In response, Baekhyun nods and follows Chanyeol, he feels so hot and sexy writhing under the giant's touch.

Chanyeol started on scissoring Baekhyun's rim, carefully making a v sign inside his hole.

"Ah.. _hngh.. Yeol._. _ah_.." the brunet moans, and moves his hips. Slowly fucking himself on Chanyeol's fingers. "Oh my god!"

Chanyeol feeling so hard at the sight, removes his boxers using his one other hand and tugs on his own member.

"I want to fuck you, shit.." He moans, Baekhyun's stare flies to him. It was sexy and demanding.

"Then do it." fire and lust can be seen under the brunet's eyes. " _Fuck me, Yeol_. _I want you. I want your cock inside me_."

Chanyeol growls and takes his fingers out of Baekhyun's probing hole. The brunet whines upon the feeling of Chanyeol's fingers disappearing. He feels unfilled.

"Then spread for me baby," Baekhyun bites his lower lip and spreads his thighs wider. Chanyeol positions himself in between the brunet's thick thighs. Hands slowly caress the thickness of Baekhyun's thighs. "Did I tell you how much I love you thighs, babe?" he teases and positions the head of his shaft against Baekhyun's twitching hole.

"Yeol! Stop it!" Baekhyun whines. "Stop teasing me!"

Before pushing in. Chanyeol, again stares at Baekhyun. "Do you really want to do this? I can still stop, Baek--"

"Fuck, _yes_!" Baekhyun shouts and takes the initiative to push Chanyeol's cock into his hole. He grabs the tall males shaft and pushes it inside, " _I want this, Yeol! I want you to fuck me! I want your cum!_ " he screams like a slut. Baekhyun closes his eyes when he feels like he was being apart, tears coming out of his eyes, Chanyeol slaps Baekhyun's hand away to stop the brunet from pushes his cock all the way in.

Chanyeol leans in and kisses Baekhyun's tears away. "Shhh, it's okay. I won't move until you say so."

Baekhyun whimpers and starts kissing Chanyeol's lips. Wanting to stop the pain he pulls the giant closer and moves his hips slowly to get used to it.

When pain slowly became pleasure he signalled Chanyeol to move.

"Move,.. m-move now. I w-want it! Please!" he begs Chanyeol, he pushes his hips and meets him halfway, oh Baekhyun never felt so fucking full. "O-oh god.. _t-this feels s-so great!_ "

Chanyeol claimed Baekhyun's lips once again and started rocking his hips. Pulling his cock until the tip remains and pushes back in, earning a deep, delicious moan.

"M-more, Chanyeol! _D_ - _deeper ah_!" Chanyeol grabs him by the thighs and lifts them up on his shoulders. He starts fucking into Baekhyun deeper, he earns a whimper, a moan, and gasps that turns him more on.

"Baek _ah_ , you're so fucking tight. I love fucking you, it feels hot being inside you." Chanyeol says and Baekhyun bites his lower lip.

"Ah, Yeol please, please, _please fuck me more!_ " Baekhyun commands, the sensation he's feeling is beyond comprehension. He wants more. He wants all of in. He wants Park Chanyeol. "I feel so full! Fuck me more, giant! _Faster_!"

Chanyeol who growls follows Baekhyun's request, he lets go of the latter's thighs and spreads him even more, changing his angle and finds Baekhyun's sweet spot. He watches the brunet moan in delight. He swears that he can watch him forever like this.

He fucks him faster and deeper just like what Baekhyun's wants, and soon he finds the brunet's prostate when Baekhyun cries in plea to hit it again.

"Fuck, yes! Yeol! _Hit that again ah_!" strings of curses leaves through Chanyeol's mouth as he pistons on the right spot, hitting Baekhyun's spot dead on. "Ah, agh, hng! Yes! There! _Right fucking there, Chanyeol_!"

"Baek, argh! I..." he bends down to kiss the brunet who willingly accepts his lips pulls Chanyeol even more. "I-I'm close, Baek."

"Then, come ahh, Chanyeol." he whispers against the taller's lips.

Chanyeol fucks into Baekhyun faster even more, the both moan in unison. The taller male takes the brunet's hand into his own, he intertwines their fingers as he kisses Baekhyun. He feels his orgasm coming.

"Baek, I... i love you." he whispers. He doesn't notice the brunet's smile. With one last thrust. Chanyeol comes inside Baekhyun's. Soon the brunet follows, coming untouched. They both moan. Chanyeol feels the exhaustion and collapses on Baekhyun who whispered soothingly against his big ears.

 _"I love you too,_ _Chanyeol_ _."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Baek_ _? We need to talk."_ _Chanyeok_ _said, voice hanging low. He just came back from school. He was held up because the principal wants to talk to him,_ _Baekhyun_ _who said he wanted to stay and wait up for the giant declined his request. He told the_ _brunet_ _to just go home and wait for him there. He kissed his lover goodbye and went inside the room_

 _As soon as_ _Chanyeol_ _walks out of the principal's room, he was in a dazed expression. At first, he thought he was going to get a scolding but then who was he kidding?_ _Chanyeol_ _'s always has been a bright kid. He never engaged into fights. He was at the top of the food chain in their high school. Chanyeol was an achiever, a typical smart high school boy._

 _"What is it,_ _Yeol_ _? What did the principal tell you? Are you in trouble?" his lover asked as soon as he said that he wanted to talk. Baekhyun who was worried as_ _hell_ _waiting inside Chanyeol's room was restless. He knows his boyfriend too well. No scratch that. He knows his fiancé_ _wouldn_ _'t do anything wrong. Chanyeol was too nice to get into trouble. "What happened? You look_ _troubled_ _, tell me_ _hm_ _?"_

 _Baekhyun_ _, cradling his boyfriend's face looked up in worry._

 _"I... I got a scholarship."_ _Chanyeol_ _said glumly. He was expecting his lover to be happy. Of course he will._

 _Baekhyun_ _smiled, the sweetest smiled_ _Chanyeol_ _has ever seen and he_ _didn_ _'t want to break that smile. Not ever._

 _"You did? Congratulations,_ _Yeol_ _! We should celebrate!" he said in a giddy voice,_ _Baekhyun_ _held his hand and was about to pull his boyfriend out of the room, but stopped in his tracks when he spoke again._

 _"It's in_ _SNU_ _,_ _Baek_ _..."_ _Chanyeol_ _said, staring at the_ _brunet_ _'s back who was frozen in his spot while holding his wrist. "Seoul National University. It's in Seoul."_

 _Baekhyun_ _, not good in controlling his emotions back then, tried to sound nonchalant; but failed miserably._

" _Oh? You're leaving?" back still facing the taller, he spoke. "That's good, Yeol. This is your chance to leave this godforsaken town you call. This was your dream right? You're finally leaving this place!" trying to sound cheerful, and look like it; he faced Chanyeol. "I'm happy for you, really."_

 _Chanyeol_ _knew he's lying._

 _"I... listen,_ _Baek_ _." He sighed and took the_ _brunet_ _'s hands_ _against_ _his. "I'm not going to take it. I'm not leaving you here."_

 _Baekhyun_ _frowned, he appreciated it._ _Chanyeol_ _not wanting to leave him behind, he truly appreciated it. But he_ _doesn_ _'t want to be the reason of holding him back from achieving his dreams._

 _"Are you crazy?_ _Yeol_ _this is_ _SNU_ _we'_ _re_ _talking about. Your dream school." he cupped the giant's face in his hands. Tears welling up in his eyes, he stared into_ _Chanyeol_ _'s deep ones. "You should go, Chanyeol. Take the opportunity, you can't just... just throw that away for me. I know you better than anyone else. You dreamed for this, and this is your chance. Don't waste it_ _babe_ _." just thinking about of Chanyeol_ _leaving him behind; breaks his heart. But if it will make him happy, why not?_

 _Chanyeol_ _placed his hands on top of the_ _brunet_ _'s_

 _"No,_ _Baek_ _. I can't. I_ _don_ _'t want to leave you, here. I love you too much to do that."_

 _"_ _Yeol_ _... you can't just throw this away for me. That's... unfair."_

 _"Then come with me. I'_ _ll_ _take you with me. We'_ _ll_ _go together."_ _Baekhyun_ _chuckled silently._

 _"I can't,_ _Chanyeol_ _."_

 _"What? Why not? It's Seoul,_ _Baekhyun_ _. If we both go there, there's going to be_ _a lot_ _of_ _opportunities_ _splayed out, rather than staying here. We can be great. You and I. Together."_ _Baekhyun_ _shook his head._

 _"You know it,_ _Yeol_ _. I won't ever leave this place. This place, holds a lot of memories. I can't... I_ _don_ _'t want to leave." Chanyeol frowned. He knew_ _Baekhyun_ _wouldn_ _'t agree with him, but then he just can't seem to understand what his fiancé sees in this town._

 _It's_ _basically_ _dead. Void of civilization he thinks._

 _"Then you want me to leave and grab_ _SNU_ _?"_

_"Yes, of course. That's your dream."_

_"No, I won't take it. I'm not going to leave without you."_

_"That's really unfair,_ _Chanyeol_ _. If you throw this chance away because of me. That will make me feel bad."_ _Chanyeol_ _can feel it. They'_ _re_ _going to fight about this._

_He knows._

_"No, I'm not leaving without you,_ _Baek_ _."_ _Chanyeol_ _said; frustrated. "You'_ _re_ _my fiancé. I can't just leave you_ _behind—_ _"_

 _"Then let's break up."_ _Baekhyun_ _announced, which made_ _Chanyeol_ _'s mind go into haywire. Baekhyun was fast, he was already slowly taking off the engagement ring._

 _"What did you say?" With gritted teeth,_ _Chanyeol_ _eyes Baekhyun sternly. "I think I heard you wrong, Baekhyun."_

 _"I said, let's break up,_ _Chanyeol_ _. I'm the one holding you back and it makes me feel like_ _shit_ _." After successfully pulling of the ring out of his finger, he grabs Chanyeol's hand, he places it on his palm._

 _"What, no!"_ _Chanyeol_ _pulls_ _Baekhyun_ _'s hand into his. "You'_ _re_ _not going to break up with me,_ _Baek_ _. You can't. I won't leave this place without you." He says, but_ _Baekhyun_ _pulls away. He smiled apologetically at the taller._

 _"I'm sorry,_ _Chanyeol_ _." he mutters and walks away, just like that. Leaving the taller confused, and drained, who held the engagement band in his hand tightly, he watched the love of his life walk away from his life._

A soft tap on his cheek woke him up from his dream. "Yeol, you're crying." a soft voice said, he opened his eyes and sawthe brunet carefully brushing away the tears in his cheek. "Nightmare?" In response, he pulls Baekhyun into his chest.

He scoffed, how could he ever let Baekhyun walk away from his life like that?

"Are you hungry?" he asked as his hand runs through Baekhyun's locks. "What do you want for breakfast? Hmn? It's still morning and we just took a short nap. We haven't eaten anything yet." Baekhyun who has his faced buried on the taller's hard naked chest, whispers.

"You." Chanyeol chuckles, and feels the brunet's hands circling around his waist. " _I want you_." He carefully pushes Baekhyun's face off his chest and leans down for a kiss.

"Why are you so naughty?" Baekhyun groans when Chanyeol's legs move and locks him in place. That's when he felt the other's member, hard, pressing against him. He smirked. They were still naked under the duvet. "Oh, Baekhyunnie is hard?"

"Shut up." blushing, Baekhyun buries his face on Chanyeol's neck, which made the taller on chuckle more. He teasingly run his fingers against the smooth back of his lover. "Stop it!" the smaller one whimpers. He can feel himself growing more with Chanyeol's touch.

"You haven't changed, Baek." he muttered, he pulls away from Baekhyun and caresses his cheek. "You're still the Baek whom I love, naughty, stubborn and—"

"And what?" Baekhyun snaps.

Chanyeol smiles, "And beautiful." Baekhyun blushed and in response; kisses Chanyeol's lips, passionately, growling, the taller changes their position. With him on top of Baekhyun.

The smaller one tilts his head and pulls Chanyeol closer, his hard on brushes against the taller's stomach, gasping and feeling intoxicated against the kiss, he feels Chanyeol's hand creeping its way on his hard on. "Ah... uhh." he moans.

Chanyeol smirks and swoops down to kiss Baekhyun's neck, feeling himself getting hard he leaves a mark. Growling when he felt the brunet's hips buck up, brushing their erections together. They were about to go all the way when the door of Chanyeol's room suddenly bursts open, startling them both.

Chanyeol immediately pulled away and sat up, covering his lower half, Baekhyun who was blushing deeply pulled the duvet, so high that the only thing you can see is his hair.

"Papa!" a soft, and small voice called. "Papa is missing!" Sehun screams. His small feet scrambles and runs towards Chanyeol, he smiles at the sight of his son who was about to cry. He still didn't notice his papa hiding under the thick duvet, beside him. "Luhan... we went to his room and... and... he was not there! In the kitchen too! Did he leave? Chanyeol! Papa is missing! Help me find him!" he said, desperately.

"He is?" Chanyeol asks, playing along. He feel Sehun's hand against his. The child was pulling him.

"Yes! Please help me find papa!" he begs, "Did he leave me?" Sehun asked, one by one tears started to fall. "Did he leave Sehunnie like daddy?" Chanyeol's heart clenched at what he heard.

Baekhyun, panicking pulled the duvet off his face and revealed himself to his son as soon as he heard him cry.

"Papa!" Baekhyun smiled and opened his arms. Sehun who was a bit shaken scrambled his way toward his papa's arms. "I thought you left me!" he said, sniffling.

"Why would I leave my, baby?" Baekhyun cooed, wiping Sehun's snot.

"Just... just because..." he pouts, the brunet chuckles and kisses Sehun to make him feel better. Chanyeol who watched the scene melts.

How could he let these two get away from his grasp back then?

Baekhyun who noticed him, smiled softly and whispered something against his son's ear, which in by way Chanyeol heard. He was asking Sehun what kind of breakfast he wants and Chanyeol was going to cook. Shyly. He turns to the giant.

 _Oh what a sight_. His Baekhyun and his son on the same bed with him.

He wants to cry.

"I want... pancakes, yes pancakes please." he requests.

Chanyeol smiles. "Oh you do? But I thought you like eggs?"

"Yes... but I like pancakes too!" he said, Chanyeol reaching for Sehun, ruffled his hair. Smiling.

"Okay, pancakes for breakfast it is then," just then Sehun's eyes falls onto Chanyeol's bare chest and looks at his own papa, realizing something.

"Why are you naked?" he asked. His eyes going back and forth to Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The brunet blushes.

Chanyeol smiles mischievously and pulls his son towards him. "I'll tell you later, why don't you watch tv first and let your dad and me prepare? Sounds good?" he asked.

In response, "Okay." Sehun said, and jumps off the bed out of Chanyeol's hold and stops abruptly when he reaches the door of the taller's room. He gestures towards his tummy. "Hurry, please. I'm hungry." with that, he runs, with Sehun out of sight. Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun, who yelps.

"Now? Where were we?" Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun pulled him into a kiss in response.

They end up making love in the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol was the first one to go in the kitchen. Leaving Baekhyun to sort his mind and find some clothes. He found his son quietly watching tv with someone. The deer eyed male spots him and stands up. Bowing as a greeting. He assumes that the boy was Luhan, he seems to be a high schooler. Chanyeol thinks.

"My name is Luhan, I'm Sehun' babysitter. Nice to meet you." he says.

"I'm Chanyeol." he responds. "How old are you?"

"19." Chanyeol nods and confirms that the boy was indeed in high school. "What do you want for breakfast, Mr. Chanyeol?"

The taller male shrugs. "I'm going to cook, do you want to help?" Luhan nods.

"I want to help too." Sehun offers quietly. Chanyeol smiles and takes his son into his arms.

"Let's go cook then!" Sehun giggled, the kid wondered why Chanyeol was acting so fatherly to him. He felt it. Besides he was a smart kid.

The tall male sat him on the counter, while he instructed Luhan to prepare the utensils he needed for cooking pancakes. Chanyeol who smiled at his son proceeded to taking out the ingredients. When he was about to start. A phone suddenly rings.

It was Luhan's. Sehun quietly stared at his hyung, whi excused himself answer the phone call.

"Mr. Chanyeol?" the kid called.

"Hmn?"

"I'm sorry I can't help you with breakfast. I need to go. My mom wants me to do some errand. Is that okay?" he said politely.

"Oh, it's okay, be careful on your way back." Luhan bowed and quickly took on his way out. He abruptly stopped and bid Sehun goodbye who was silently pouting when his hyung left. Chanyeol noticed. "Aw? What's with the pout buddy?"

Sehun blushed and looked away.

"Nothing."

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. "Do you like your Luhan hyung?" Sehun's eyes widens and his cheeks turning redder. The older male chuckles at the cute scene.

He guesses his son has a cute puppy love towards Luhan, his babysitter.

Before he could even tease his son, Baekhyun comes into the kitchen, wearing an oversized shirt which looks like he got out of Chanyeol's closet.

"I heard, Luhan left." he said, as he watched Chanyeol and Sehun. "What're you two doing?" the tall male laughs and pats Sehun's little button nose.

"Sehun's got a little crush on someone." Baekhyun, a little overprotective papa he is, gasps and runs to his child. Hugging him in his chest.

"Who in the world had smitten my little baby's heart?" he asked. Sehun whines in response, quietly telling his father that he doesn't have a crush on someone.

Chanyeol smiles and mouths the word, _Luhan_ . Baekhyun smiles too.

"Oh, I see." Sehun then buries his face against his father's neck. Feeling shy. The family of three laughs at the cuteness of their son.

After eating breakfast, Sehun who excused himself to watch tv in the living room left Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the kitchen. The brunet was silently watching the giant work his way in the sink, sporting a little frown.

"Why're you frowning? Is something bothering you?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Baek." he said. Brushing off the insecurity he's feeling.

He's actually worried. He knows he has yet to tell Sehun that he's his other father, Chanyeol wants to tell him but then he feels like shit. What would he tell his son if he asks why he wasn't with them for the past five years? He cried silently inside.

Ashamed of not knowing he has a son. He doesn't blame Baekhyun. After hearing those words this morning. He knows the brunet did it for his dreams. For him. He blames himself instead. He blames himself for being stupid.

"Yeol, you can tell me you know." slowly, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller's waist, back hugging him. "What's bothering you?"

"Sehun." he sighs.

"Sehun? What's with Sehun?"

"What if he shuts me out?" closing the faucet, he turns around and faces Baekhyun. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he will never accept me as his other father?"

Baekhyun kisses his frustrated lover.

"I'm sure he's not going to do that."

"What if—" Baekhyun shuts him up using his index finger.

"He's not. Trust me, Yeol. Sehun, for his age acts mature. He won't shut you out. He won't hate you. I promise. Trust me okay?" with a sigh, Chanyeol leans in and kisses Baekhyun's forehead.

"Okay." he hugs the brunet tight. Rocking him sideways while Baekhyun pats his back comfortingly. Chanyeol feels overwhelmed. They are acting like husbands. And he likes it.

The domestic feeling. He loves it.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun, pulling away and stares into the giant's eyes. "What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. This. You. Me. What are we?" Baekhyun asked nervously. The brunet was afraid of rejection actually. He knows Chanyeol has a life in the city and, sooner or later he will leave, but then for the last time he wants to be brave. He wants to cherish the moments he has and will have with Chanyeol.

The taller male smiles sweetly and gently holds Baekhyun's cheek.

"Well? What do you want us to be?" instead of answering verbally, Baekhyun kisses him. Pouring every bit of love that he has for Chanyeol and that's enough for the giant to know what they are.

~¤~

Chanyeol paced back and forth and Baekhyun watched him. He decided that he's going to tell Sehun today, not later, not tomorrow, but today and Baekhyun reassures him that Sehun will not hate him for not being there for him, for them, for the past five years.

"Chanyeol?"

"Yes?" he says, nervously.

"Relax." Baekhyun gave him a smile and decided to go for it. He went to the living room and found his son watching the television. He approached silently, with Baekhyun following him.

"Hey, buddy." he said as soon as he sat beside Sehun. "What are you watching?" he asks dumbly. Baekhyun wants to laugh at the cuteness.

"Pororo. Do you like pororo? I love pororo." Sehun mutters with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah. Hey can I ask you a question?" Chanyeol says and Sehun nods. Focusing his attention on the giant, the taller male has never felt nervous in his life other than this situation and the day he asked Baekhyun to marry him.

"Okay."

"Sehun... Would you accept me?" Baekhyun wants to laugh at the scene, Chanyeol looks so dumb. His son eyes him, confused. "Would you accept me as your other father? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I mean, yeah I wasn't present at all and for the past five years, I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be your fath—" Chanyeol stopped mumbling when he felt the child's hand encircle his neck, pulling him into a hug. Baekhyun gasp, and Chanyeol froze. They were not expecting this.

Chanyeol wants to cry. Sehun just hugged him.

"You told him?" the question was not for Chanyeol, but was intended for Baekhyun, who approached them slowly, tears silently running down his face.

"Yes, baby. I did. Are you happy?" Baekhyun said, Chanyeol felt Sehun nodding in response while hugging him.

"You gave him a chance?" the boy asked again.

"Yes, little buddy, I followed your advice." Baekhyun answer again and that's when he concludes that the night he eavesdropped on the father and son's conversation, they were talking about him. Sehun knows. That's why Baekhyun was confident when he said his son will not hate him, because Baekhyun introduced him to his child.

He thanked Baekhyun. He thinks he fell in love even more. They broke up yes but the the brunet didn't leave him out of his son. He introduced Chanyeol to him as his other father, he's happy.

Now Chanyeol remembers when he asked Sehun if he knows and saw his father, he said yes and animatedly describe his father. Not having any idea that it was him before. Chanyeol hugs Sehun tightly and whispers an I love you.

The child pulls away and looks into Chanyeol's eyes.

"Can I call you dad?" and Chanyeol swears he cried when Sehun asked him a question. "Dad?" he nods, tears in his eyes and Sehun wipes his tears and hugs him again. "Don't cry, dad. Please?"

But Chanyeol couldn't stop his tears from falling. He was so happy. Baekhyun who also couldn't stop his own tears hugs the two precious boys into his arms.

Chanyeol whispers against his ears. "Thank you, Baekhyun. Thank you."

After pouring their hearts out in the living room couch, the three settled themselves on the said couch. Not minding the cramped space. Chanyeol was holding the brunet between his arms and legs to avoid him from falling off the couch, while Sehun was on top of his chest. His two precious gems were currently sleeping. Chanyeol loved the feeling of being this close with the loves of his life. He couldn't ask for more. He loves this.

He watched Baekhyun's face scrunch up and mutter something about corn dogs in his sleeps, while Sehun snuggled closer to him, moving his little body to find a comfortable position. He smiles. He feels contented with his life.

Soon he falls asleep together with his precious gems, not noticing the soft click of the front door.

Their families were back, and was shocked at the sight. Mrs. Park has tears in his eyes while Mrs. Byun has her hand covering her mouth. The two men was silently smiling and muttering something at the sight of their sons and grandson on the living room couch.

Yoora who was smiling though to herself.

"I knew this plan would work!"

And they left silently to arrange their things. Leaving the little family resting.

~¤~

  
When Chanyeol woke up, he felt that Sehun was not on his chest anymore. Panicking at the though of his son rolling of his chest and hitting his head on the floor woke him up. Only to hear the voice of his son in the kitchen conversing with who seems to be his mom. Oh they're back?

He sighs in relief. His eyes flew on the brunet whined in his sleep and cuddling even more closer to him. He chuckles, Baekhyun was really tired. Considering the bedroom activities they did this morning.

"I see you've made up." Yoora said, who was silently standing not too far from Chanyeol. Her brother nods. "And I see that you know that Sehun is yours and you are the bastard who impregnated Baekhyun. He did not cheat you assuming hyena."

Chanyeol groans He shouldn't have accused Baekhyun like that.

"I know, don't remind me. I'm sorry." he said, his thoughts backtracking to the scene where Baekhyun cried helplessly in front of him when he assumed that he cheated.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Baek." with that, Yoora left his brother.

Chanyeol stared at his lover's face, admiring every beauty that Baekhyun possessed. He kissed his forehead, his two crescent eyes, his cheeks, his button nose, his mole and his lips. Baekhyun whines.

"Yeol, stop it. I'm sleeping." he said, eyes still closed and hid his face on Chanyeol's chest.

"I can't help it." he said, chuckling. "I missed you." he said again.

"I missed you too, asshole." the brunet replied sleepily.

"And I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For everything, for accusing you of cheating, for leaving and for not knowing Sehun as soon as you knew that you were carrying him." Baekhyun gave him a look, and hugged him tightly.

He accepts Chanyeol's apology and thinks that it's partly his fault too.

"I'm sorry too." he said.

"For what?" Chanyeol copied and Baekhyun scoffed. Punching the giant's shoulder jokingly.

"For keeping Sehun from you." Chanyeol kissed the crown of Baekhyun's head and they both fell asleep again in each other's arms, exhausted from this day's events.


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol never felt so happy. Ever since his parents came back, he and Baekhyun remained the same, two days after making up and accompanied with a lot of sex— or should I say, _love making;_ they took turns on who will spend the night at the Byuns or at the Parks.

One night, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun a question, he knows it's too soon but he wants it to happen. They were currently at Cafe Do. Sehun was with Kyungsoo by the counter happily greeting the customers and secretly whispers to them that his dad came back and points at Chanyeol's broad back.

"Why don't we live together?" He asked his lover who choked on his drink. Kyungsoo watches from the counter as Chanyeol took it upon him to help Baekhyun wipe his face after the mess.

"What do you mean, Chanyeol?"

"You, me and Sehun. We're a family, we should live together under one roof." the giant thinks. Chanyeols wants to live with them after knowing another secret that Baekhyun kept, which was Sehun being registered as a Park, it warmed his heart. Baekhyun acknowledged the fact that Chanyeol was Sehun's father and took his surname for it to be used by their son.

Baekhyun, tight lipped, stared at his giant lover. "Don't you think it' too soon? I mean... think about it Yeol. We were apart for five years and only got back together. I know we've known and loved each other a lot in those years but believed me when I say we're slowly getting to know each other again." Baekhyun caresses Chanyeol's cheek with his soft hand. "A lot has changed, Chanyeol. We need to take slow steps. What if we mess up again? We're bound to get Sehun hurt between us if that happens—"

"But we're a family, Baek." he intercepts. Chanyeol placed his hand on top of Baekhyun's and runs his thumb over his lover's. "I know a lot has changed, but living together, makes it more closer and easier for us to learn about each other, don't you think?" Baekhyun sighs.

"You have a life in the city, Chanyeol." Baekhyun says and as much as the giant wants to deny it. He does have a life in the city. He's the CEO of a well renowned business about hotels and without even Baekhyun saying it, their back to square one where the brunet will not agree into staying with him in the city. "I have a life too, in this town, Sehun even. We can't just leave here. I know you still don't want to live your life here and as for me, I still don't want to leave this place either. I'm sorry, Chanyeol." his lover apologizes and the giant understands. He's much mature now that he's older.

He takes Baekhyun's hand and kisses his knuckles. "I understand, Baekhyun." Chanyeol says sadly, but what can he do, he can't force Baekhyun with something he doesn't want to do.

Chanyeol can't risk losing Baekhyun and Sehun twice.

Before Baekhyun could even answer, Kyungsoo approached them.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping and interrupting your lovely conversation," he smiles at the two. "But why don't you live with Baekhyun and Sehun here in this town, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo suggests, Baekhyun who was silently glaring at his friend knows where the conversation is going.

"Shut up, Soo." the brunet says, but we all know Kyungsoo, he will never listen to Baekhyun just because he's older. Between the two of them the heart shaped lip guys thinks rationally more than Baekhyun has been doing.

"I mean yeah, a lot has changed. Maybe even Chanyeol's heart." Kyungsoo took a chair from one of the nearby table and sits with them, leaving Sehun by the counter who was talking with an ajhumma. "What do you think, Chanyeol? Living here with Baekhyun and your son? I mean yes, you have a life in the city, but think about it. You will lose nothing if you stay here. You are the CEO of your own company even. You can do whatever you want. Baekhyun already even have built your dream houakdjfjjfjf—" before Kyungsoo could even finish his statement, Baekhyun covers his mouth, leaving Chanyeol confused.

"Baekhyun built what, Soo?" he asks, eyes moving back and forth between the two who was having a glaring contest.

"He's saying nonsense, Yeol." Baekhyun says sweetly. "Now go back to work, Kim Kyungsoo, my son is too young to man the register alone." he scowls. Kyungsoo takes this as his cue to leave.

"Hey, Baek?" Chanyeol steals the brunet's attention who's currently glaring at his friend, in response Kyungsoo raises his middle finger in a fast move, fast enough for little Sehun not to see.

"Hmn?"

"What was Kyungsoo talking about, you built what Baek?"

"Oh nothing," the brunet gulps, nervously. Trying to avoid the topic. "There's always a time for that talk. Not right now though?" Chanyeol not wanting to push it; frowns and lets the topic go. Maybe it's too early to talk about something Baekhyun's doesn't want. "Forget about what Kyungsoo said. You can't do that Chanyeol."

"But he's right, I can do that."

"What?"

"I can live here if I want to." he said. Baekhyun's forehead creased.

"You can't abandon your life in the city, Chanyeol. You can't just run away from your responsibilities."

"No, I'm not going to run away."

"Yes you are, you don't even want to live here. You left the town remember? You hate this place, what makes it different from now?" Baekhyuns replies. Chanyeol only smiles.

"Because I have a reason now, heck I shouldn't even left in the first place. That was my biggest regret. Thinking about it now, I don't hate this place after all. Really it's the truth."

"Wh—" Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's face into his hands and pulls him closer.

"Oh, and I'm not also running away from my responsibilities Baek. I'm simply making a choice to fulfill my responsibilities in the city here in this town with you and at the same time fulfill my responsibilities of being a good father to Sehun and a good lover to you. Believe me when I say: leaving you and Sehun and this town was the biggest mistake I have ever made." Baekhyun wants to cry, "I wasn't happy in the city. Why would I be? I left my happiness, _my world_. I should have never left in the first place." the brunet want to cry and weep in an ugly way, because Chanyeol should have realized this five years ago. Baekhyun shouldn't have made a choice to break up with him back then.

Him and Chanyeol being together raising their kid should've been together right from the start.

Baekhyun looks away, he feels uncomfortable, old feelings being dug out from the grave. "Can.. can we talk about this some other time?" he asks, and Chanyeol kisses his forehead in agreement.

~¤~

After hanging out at Kyungsoo's cafe, they retreated back into Baekhyun's house. The brunet is currently sleeping in his room with Sehun and Chanyeol was left to wander on his own. The Byuns' house hadn't changed except for the new room installed at the end of the house on the second floor. Without much thinking he heads on his way there and finds the room to be a library with a work table in the middle. He was about to go inside the room when a voice suddenly spoke behind him. Startling him.

"Did I scare you?" Mrs. Byun asks sheepishly making Chanyeol smile.

"Oh, no I'm okay Mrs—"

"Call me mom." she said, Chanyeol nods respectfully and hesistates to call her mom after all the things that had happened. For Chanyeol, it was awkward.

"Mom."

"Good, now go inside. I want to talk about something with you." she lightly pushes Chanyeol into the room. The giant noticed that the room has a small couch at the left side where you can read comfortably. "This is Baekhyun's work room."

Chanyeol's eyes widens. "R-really?"

"Yes." she nods and continues. "He's a novel writer, he owns a publishing house in the city. Didn't you know?" In the city? Chanyeol's eyes visibly widens more.

Baekhyun owns a publishing house in the city and he doesn't know? So Baekhyun actually left the town? When? Why? How?

"How?" he asks Baekhyun's mother.

"A month after you left, he decided to go after you Chanyeol." the giant was shocked. "You knew his dreams right? He wanted to be a novel writer, but he wanted to stay in this place. But I told him to go because at that time this town will never be able to supply what he wants." Chanyeol was completely shaken.

He didn't knew about this. Baekhyun never— rather hasn't told him yet.

"I talked some sense into him, but that kid was stubborn. He was so broken when you left, Chanyeol. But he told us that it was his fault. That he broke up with you because he thinks that he was a hindrance to your dreams. You wanted to leave this place badly but he doesn't and when you told him about SNU he thought that it was time to let go. He knows that you wouldn't leave without him so he made a rash and stupid decision." Mrs. Byun laughs which made Chanyeol smile too.

"Did he have a hard time?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yes, at that time, we didn't know he was pregnant, Chanyeol." another revelation. Baekhyun kept it from his family too. "He was so devastated that we barely see him come out of his room. One day when he rose from the dead, I talked some sense into him. He looks like a zombie. He's so ugly that I couldn't even think that he's my son." Mrs. Byun laughs at her own remark. "I'm joking, my Baekhyun is always beautiful. I told him to get into his senses and follow you in the city, apologize and kneel even, in order to increase the chances to have you back so that he can be happy, but he refused." Mrs. Byun suddenly held his hand.

"He refused?"

"Yes, but I had to do something, he was moping around and doing nothing so I told him that I was going to disown him. Funny thing is he left after that."

"Where did he go?"

"Nobody knows, but two days later he came back, he came home crying into my arms apologizing. He told me that he was going to after you and possibly even get back together with you and I nodded," with a soft and sad voice she continued. Chanyeol listened. "He said that he didn't want to leave this place but then he realized that he can't actually live in this place without his other half so he sets off. I remember him telling me that when he comes back. He's going to be holding hands with you, a ring on his finger and a happy smile." Chanyeol frowns.

For the past five years, he hadn't seen Baekhyun. Not even once. Or maybe he did? Maybe he saw his lover once but was he too damn distracted to notice?

"What happened after that? I never even met him in the city. I didn't even see him, it didn't even cross into my mind that he would follow me." but then he thinks that he was an idiot too.

He didn't try to find out anything about Baekhyun because he was too damn hurt and trying to forget him. He was a fool.

"We did not know what happened in the city, Chanyeol. It took two years for him to come back." the giant's eyes widens.

"Two years?" he asked, mouth gaping. Baekhyun lived in the city for two whole years and he didn't even see him once? What the hell?

Baekhyun kept a lot of things from him. What? If the brunet left the town to go after him why didn't he see him? What happened?

"Yes, two years, funny, when he came back, we thought that he finally made up with you because in the distance we saw him holding hands with someone, only to realize that it was a child."

Chanyeol gasps.

"Sehun?" Mrs. Byun nods.

"When he left, we didn't know he was carrying Sehun. Aish that kid. He didn't even contact us for the last two years, my husband even went to find him the city but he was so good at hiding. Chanyeol, we thought that maybe you two had made up but when he came back. Baekhyun didn't have him with you, instead. He had Sehun. Oh the little baby was so cute." Mrs. Byun's eyes wonders dreamily at the thought at the impending memory and Chanyeol could only imagine.

"What happened after that?"

"I tried to ask him what happened with you, he just shrugged and said that you were already happy. He told me you didn't need him anymore."

"I didn't even met him.. I never met him back then."

"I know. I knew Baekhyun was lying. I didn't pry because I knew he was hurt and devastated so I focused my attention and asked who Sehun was and he confessed."

"He told you that it was mine?"

"Yes." She squeezed his hand. "I thought he got pregnant from being too careless in the city but it turns out that he was yours. For the second time around he came home crying into my arms. He was weeping, oh my child was so broken and afraid. Baekhyun apologized for not telling about Sehun. He said he was sorry for keeping my grandchild from us, he apologized for not bringing you back. He said sorry for not being able to provide Sehun a complete family. He said that he was too late."

"Too late? Too late for what? If he appeared in front of me back then, I'm sure I would have taken him back into my arms I love him too much too." Chanyeol said, in a sad voice.

"I know dear, but that was what he told me. He never gave us much details. He said he didn't want to talk about it. Instead he talked about Sehun, how he had a hard time raising him alone with his friend in the city." Chanyeol wants to curse. He should have been there when Baekhyun was having a hard time. "That's when he told us that he had established a small publishing company but then he doesn't want to work in the city so he left the managing to his friend and this friend just contacts him when he was really needed, Baekhyun usually does all the work in this room."

He should have been there.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"No, son. It wasn't your fault. Not even Baekhyun's. Maybe it was just fate working her own ways." Mrs. Byun gave him a smile and hugged him. "You know after that? Baekhyun changed, he never really gives much reaction when you are mentioned, even your family was shocked when they found out about Sehun. Yoora onced asked him about you and he just simply shrugged and told her that you and him were maybe just not meant to be."

Chanyeol sags, he thought that he was the only one hurting given that Baekhyun was the one who outright broke up with him. Giving him reasons here and there that they were the complete opposite of each other that maybe what they had was wrong. He regretted hating the latter when he was the one suffering the most.

"But the funny things is, when your anniversary comes, he reeks out of alcohol and cries, he even wanders in the field where you proposed then he comes back, crying and wakes up the next day like nothing happened. It was a routine. We knew he loved you so much and he was owning his own feelings. He once said, drunk and soiled that he was doing this for you. After that, he slept." Chanyeol's tears was on the verge of falling.

"He loves you Chanyeol and seeing him right now with you again, I hoped this lasts. He went through a lot." He can't control it anymore, so he cries into Baekhyun's mother. That's when he made a promise onto himself that he will do things right.

He will make it up to Baekhyun. He doesn't deserve what he went through these past years, and he decides. He will do the right things, starting off with his little own family.

~¤~

Chanyeol remembers why he came back into the town in the first place. It was because of work. Now he's beginning to wake up into his senses. After the talk with Baekhyun's mom. He got a text from Seulgi asking him with regards about the land he was trying to get. He completely forgot about that. Minutes later, he got another text from Seulgi.

_Did you woo Mr._ _Byun_ _into saying yes already? Did he say yes? 3:47 pm_

He reads and curses. He literally forgot about what he came back for. He was overwhelmed with the news of having a 5 year old and his relationship that was currently mending with his ex-lover who was now again his boyfriend. He literally forgot about the land he was trying to get. He sends a text to Seulgi.

_Yeah, I wooed him, but not for that reason._   
_3:49 am_

As soon as he sent it he sighs. He only has a week to get the land. Maybe now that he's with Baekhyun, he will finally give in right? They're relationship was now okay, he calls in a shot that the brunet will finally sell him the land.

A soft knock on the door emanated the small room. The door was slowly being opened, revealing a small form that sported little Sehun. He peeks shyly and stares at Chanyeol.

"Hey, buddy." he gestures his son to come forward and he does. Sehun walks slowly and climbs onto Chanyeol's lap. "Were you looking for me?" the child nods.

"Yes." Sehun said, "Someone's looking for you downstairs. Omie Byun told me to fetch you, because she says she's going to Omie Park."

Chanyeol's eyebrows knits. Wondering who was looking for him. Maybe it was Jongin.

"Oh there is? How was your sleep? Is your papa still sleeping?" Sehun nods and yawns. He chuckles. "Why don't you wake your papa up and let's cook something together. Would that be great?" Sehun innocently stares at his father and nods again.

"Can we make a cake? I want to eat cake" he asks.

"Because you want to, then we will." he pinches Sehun's nose the child laughs in glee and gets off his lap. Running for the door, Chanyeol stands up, when he was about to go out of the room, Sehun comes back again.

"I want chocolate cake!" he says to Chanyeol and runs again, towards Baekhyun's room. The giant shakes his head while smiling and thought to himself. He's so cute.

Chanyeol heads downstairs, he was expecting Jongin but then a woman who seems to be in his age, had her back turned, staring at the little frames on the wall, patiently nodding while waiting for him. He knows this woman. But he refuses to acknowledge her.

"What are you doing here?" he scowled, the lady turns around and faces him with a teasing beautiful smile. "Wendy?"

Instead of answering Chanyeol who was now walking towards him, she runs and encircles her arms around him, startling the taller. Without even letting him speak. She pushes her lips on Chanyeol's.

"I missed you, did you have fun playing house without me?" she said, her lips ghosting against Chanyeol's plump ones, he glares at her, not noticing the figure on the second floor. Silently watching the two converse.


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun silently watched the scene and left to follow Sehun into the child's room to fetch some clothes, he left before he even sawChanyeol pushing her. "What the hell are you doing?" he growls.

"Kissing my boyfriend?" she says, a smug smile on her lips appears.

"We broke up already. A year ago? Ring a bell? Wendy, what the hell? Can't you even put that in your head?" Her smile fades away.

"I see you have gotten back with your ex, judging from where you are standing now." she scoffs. "And you have a son? Wow, Yeol. I leave for the country for a year and I come back to the news that you went back to your hometown and now you're playing house with your ex and that bastard's son?"

"Shut up, Wendy. You have no right to speak ill about my family. You and I are over the day I caught you cheating. So why are you here now? Get out." he replies sternly. Pushing the girl rather harshly. Not even minding that she's a girl. Chanyeol's so mad to see her face.

He remembers the first time he met Wendy. They instantly became friends. She knows a lot about Chanyeol because she was the one who became his strength whenever his mind wanders off to the thought of losing Baekhyun just like that. She knows about his failed relationship with Baekhyun and one year after that, she offered to help him forget. To forget Byun Baekhyun and start a new life. Chanyeol agreed, but one year into the relationship, he finds out that she was playing with him and was even cheating on him. He's mad. He can't believe he let Wendy into his life.

Chanyeol was so naive. He broke up with her but years later she's still chasing him. After Chanyeol established his small company after graduating and hit it off right from the start, he became one of the famous bachelors in the city. Rich, he became rich. Attention, money, clothes, name it. Girls lined up wanting to be with the said cold, and stoic handsome bachelor but of course, Wendy a crazy sick woman ruined their chances, telling them to back and announced to them that she was his girlfriend. The city was in raged because of the rumor. The hottest young bachelor is off the market, but the person involved in the rumor itself cleared it up when he got the chance.

Now everyone knows Wendy for being that crazy ex that Chanyeol has.

"Chanyeol, dear." she approaches. "Why do you keep running away from me? I know you still love me." she whispers and again, encircles her arms around Chanyeol's neck. She pulls him closer. "I also know the real reason why you are here."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you came here because you want to buy the land your ex owns." he stiffens he knows where this was going. Wendy knows how to play her own tricks. He hates it. "I know that you're only putting up with him because you want him to say yes. You're fucking the little precious naive Baekhyun boy to take the land from him. Aren't you Channie? You're playing with his little heart so you can have what you want, oh Channie, you're such a bad boy and _i love it_." she finishes, she bites his ear and that's when Chanyeol hears a crash.

Wendy smirks and Chanyeol freezes. Before he could even retaliate and tell Wendy that she's wrong. He felt a strong palm pushing him.

" _Get out_." Baekhyun's voice reverberated through the entire living room. "Get the fuck our of my house." he says, with gritted teeth. Chanyeol turns around only to be met by a harsh slap on his cheek. Damn, that must've hurt. He can see the tears running down from Baekhyun's eyes to his cheek. He wants to badly wipe them but he was distracted by the brunet's hurt and angry face. "I don't want to see you ever again, fuck, get the fuck out of my house Chanyeol!" he shouts. Chanyeol didn't notice Wendy leaving first, he was facing the brunet's wrath alone.

"Baekhyun, what you heard it's not—"

"I don't care!" he shouts. "I don't fucking care, Chanyeol! I can't believe you, anymore!" Baekhyun said, red and crying in front of him. "I don't want to hear lies!"

"Baek, let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain! I heard it loud and clear!" he punches Chanyeol hard on the chest. The giant winced. "You fucking played with me! You're fucking cruel! Get out of my fucking house! I don't want to see you!" Baekhyun has gone rogue and pushes Chanyeol with all of his might. The door of their house suddenly pushes open, revealing his mom and Chanyeol's.

"What is happening?" Chanyeol's mom asks.

"Baekhyun? Why are you crying?" his mom asks which was gone unheard by the two. Baekhyun kept pushing Chanyeol away and the giant lets him. He watches the brunet's face scrunch into hurt and anger as he sobs his way while pushes the giant out of the house. He succeeds.

Before he shuts the door onto the giant's face he mutters something under his breath.

"I don't want to see your fucking face ever again!" he shouts, followed by the loud bang of the door and Baekhyun's muffled cries inside the house.

Chanyeol never felt so weak.

~¤~

  
"What the hell did you fucking do, Chanyeol?" his sister said as soon as he went back to their own house. "I saw Baekhyun crying and yelling. Did you two fight? Did you hurt him? Sehun is scared by his own dad who locked himself in his room! What did you do!?"

"Shut up, Yoora! I'm tired!" he said, breath hitched and he settles himself on the couch. "Baekhyun... he misunderstood something."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You remember Wendy?" he asks, Yoora's faces scrunches up into anger.

"That crazy bitch of an ex you have? What did she do?"

"She's here." Yoora growls at the giant's reply. She has met Chanyeol's ex-girlfriend in the city and even got to know her, she was nice but then she fucked it all up. Yoora hates her. She took advantage of Chanyeol.

What a player.

"What the hell did she do to Baekhyun? Is she the reason?"

"Partly?" Chanyeol groans in frustration. "She sputtered nonsense and Baekhyun heard it. He thought that I was playing with his feelings just to get something from him, he didn't let me explain and I hate it. I hate seeing him so broken because of me."

Yoora's face lightens. For a minute when he found out about Baekhyun crying because of his brother, he wanted kill Chanyeol. But then there was a misunderstanding. The giant didn't have the chance to explain.

"Yoora, you know how much I love Baekhyun. That after all these years, it's still him. But Wendy decided to fuck it up."

"What did she do?" Yoora took it upon her to comfort his baby brother, she sat beside him.

"Remember the reason why I came back?"

"Because you need to buy the land by the waterfall yes and Baekhyun owns it."

Chanyeol nods. "He doesn't want to sell it to me and my secretary gave me an advice to woo him in saying yes— OW!" he didn't finish saying what he was about to say when Yoora hit his head.

"So you were playing with his feelings?! Bastar—"

"No I wasn't!" Chanyeol in his defense moves away from his sister. "I admit that I was planning to woo Baekhyun into saying yes, be nice and offer him triple but that was before! When told me Sehun was mine, my mind went blank, I didn't think about work, it's only him and Sehun that was on my mind!"

"Then what the hell did Wendy do? What was her part? Why is Baek refusing to see you?"

"She said something that I was wooing Baekhyun and my feelings weren't true. That I was using him and playing with his heart. Baekhyun heard it and before I could even explain myself, he shut me out." Yoora stared at his brother, Chanyeol looked like a kicked puppy. "I don't know what to do anymore. I love, Baekhyun. I truly do. I wasn't taking advantage of his feelings just to get the thing I need for my business." he sighed, Yoora pulled his brother into a hug.

Comforting him with the words: "You're an idiot, but you're Baekhyun's idiot."

Chanyeol whispers a soft I know.

The next day, Chanyeol got a call from his secretary. There was something happening in the company and as the CEO, he was needed. So hastily, Chanyeol packed some of his things, he wasn't planning on coming back in the city anytime soon, not with Baekhyun mad at him but then duty calls. He can't ignore it. Seulgi seems to be in trouble and he was needed. He's going to fix this problem first so he can focus on Baekhyun.

Besides, he thinks that the brunet needs space. He tried knocking on Baekhyun's door. But he didn't answer. Mrs. Byun gave him an apologetic smile, telling him that he needs time.

Chanyeol already explained the situation and Baekhyun's mom understands, he told her that he will come back for Baekhyun that he just needs to settle something in the city. He leaves with a knowing look sporting from the eyes of Baekhyun's mom.

He sighs. He didn't have the chance to say his goodbye to his son because apparently he was still sleeping. Mrs. Byun told him that Sehun stayed up all night waiting for his papa to open the door. The kid had fallen asleep in a sitting position while waiting by his father's doorstep.

He sighed again. He's tired. Jongin heard about him leaving earlier than expected. So he offers Chanyeol a ride.

He and Kyungsoo heard about what happened, he explained and maybe he hopes that Kyungsoo will tell the brunet so when he comes back; he will settle things right.

"Are you okay, Chanyeol?" the taller nods and watches the town getting smaller from the side mirror. "Baekhyun, he just needs time. We all know how stubborn he is." he scoffs in agreement.

"I know. I remember that one time when I broke one of his girls generation ep album. He was so mad." Chanyeol laughed.

"Oh yeah, he refused to talk to you for a month that you end up buying him a dozen." Chanyeol reminisces the memory.

_"Don't talk to me,_ _Yeol_ _." Baekhyun sniffs. "You broke my_ _cd_ _!"_ _Chanyeol_ _rolls his eyes and covers his hard on. Apparently they were so_ _lust_ _driven and he accidently pushed_ _Baekhyun_ _against_ _his girl's generation_ _cd_ _toppling them over and breaking one of his precious album._

_After that scene,_ _Baekhyun_ _pushed him, neglecting him._

_Priorities._ _Chanyeol_ _scoffs._

_"_ _Baek_ _, look I'm sorry okay. I'_ _ll_ _just buy you another one, let's just continue please?"_ _Baekhyun_ _glares at him_ _and points at his raging cock._

_"No! You_ _fucking_ _asshole_ _. Go die with that motherfucking hard on!" Baekhyun shouts angrily, throwing_ _Chanyeol_ _his goddamn slippers. "Get out of my_ _fucking_ _room!" So he does._

_He finds himself being ignored by the smaller at school._ _Jongin_ _was teasing him the entire lunch when_ _Baekhyun_ _refused to sit with them and sat with Kasper. The motherfucking son of a_ _bitch_ _who has thing for_ _Baekhyun_ _._

_He was so jealous. It goes like that for a month._ _Baekhyun_ _ignoring_ _Chanyeol_ _'s attempt. So with all the money he has, he bought_ _Baekhyun_ _a dozen of girl's generation albums to sport his broken_ _cd_ _and mend his broken heart._

_Baekhyun_ _who silently takes the_ _cd_ _from his hand, kisses_ _Chanyeol_ _and says a simple 'Apology accepted' after ignoring_ _Chanyeol_ _for a whole_ _fucking_ _month._

"It was a torture." he confesses to Jongin.

"I know man, you looked so sex deprived back then." he smacks Jongin's head and notices that they arrived at the station.

"I'll be going." he mutters, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"You'll come back right?"

"Of course," he smiles. "When I come back, I'm going to ask Baekhyun's hand for marriage." With that, he left Jongin who was smiling and mouthing words like they will all be waiting for Chanyeol's return with a ring on his hand, already read to tie the knot with his lover, Byun Baekhyun.


	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol thought that he could take care of the problem in a week but that week turned into a month. Kris Wu, his vice president and beloved friend was caught in an accident, apparently the accident was caused by Wendy who drunk drove and hit his friend. Seulgi, panicking was told that Chanyeol should come back asap. Without the CEO and VP's presence the company will be caught in a chaos.

Luckily the moment Chanyeol came back, the board's only complain was about the land he was trying to pursue. After telling them to talk about it some other time and focus on suing Wendy for reckless driving, they have come to a forth decision to let the issue be talked upon at a later time. They were first going to focus on Wendy.

Chanyeol without the help of his vice president is caught in a stressful situation. He worked day and night to make up of Kris' absence. He always calls his mom to check up on Sehun. He hasn't spoken to his son verbally, because the only free time he has was at midnight, where everyone was asleep, including his precious son. He sighs.

"I'm sorry, Yeol." Kris apologises, one day when he visited his friend. "You look like shit, man." he laughs. The only injury Kris got was a broke rib and a broken wrist, nevertheless he was already patiently healing and was ready to come back to work next week. Chanyeol glares at the man. If only he could hit him, oh god knows that he will hit him.

"Then you better heal the fuck up. I'm dying Kris." he rolls his eyes. Kris laughs.

"Chanyeol, hey man. Don't be so overdramatic. You're the CEO, you don't even have me when you started." Kris chuckles and the taller man shows him his fist, only to be laughed at again by the one and only patient. " So? What happened to the land in your hometown?" Chanyeol frowns.

"I'm planning not to push through with that project and find another place. The owner really doesn't want to sell it." Judging from their last interaction, the fight. Baekhyun shutting him out. He will never have that land. Kris clicks his tongue. "I think he doesn't want money, but that's a shame." he whispers. Baekhyun really doesn't want money

"I understand the owner though, he's got a huge and beautiful cozy house lying there, with a great view." Chanyeol's eyes snapped at Kris.

House? What house?

"What did you say?"

"What? That he has a great house built on the land? Didn't you know Yeol? Did you not even visit the place when you were there?"

"No.. _I didn't_." he says, stuttering, eyes widening. Baekhyun built a house on the land? Is that why he was so keen on keeping the land because he has a fucking property built on the soil?

"You're so stupid man, why are you even the CEO? Well, I think, Mr. Byun doesn't want to sell it because of his beautiful house." Chanyeol growls. He doesn't know. He doesn't even know that the land has a house on it.

He didn't even mind on checking because his mind was preoccupied with other things. Chanyeol backtracks on the conversation he had with Kyungsoo.

_"_ _Did you know Baekhyun owns a large land in this town?" the owl eyed man was startled. He thinks he knows where the conversation was leading. He also thinks that he already knows why Chanyeol came back._

_"Are you talking about the land near the waterfalls, Yeol?" He nods. Chanyeol was talking about it exactly._

_"Yes. He fucking owns it? I can't believe it!" Kyungsoo gives him a small smile. "He's damn rich to fucking acquire it!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I offered him twice as much its original value but he rejected it, Kyungsoo! Why did he do that?" Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun is ridiculous for rejecting a large sum of money. But Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun did the right thing._

_"Maybe because he has something there that he doesn't want to lose, Chanyeol." but the remark Kyungsoo gave didn't even convince the latter._

_"Or maybe he thinks that the offer was too low, well I can arrange that. I'll make sure he gives me that land."_

_"Why do you want that land anyway?"_

_"It's going to be converted into a hotel, Soo. It has a great view and it will bring more tourist in this place." Kyungsoo understands his way of thinking. Chanyeol's a city boy now, what does he expect from the guy? "So I'm going to change my offer to Baekhyun. I'll make the value triple if that's the only way to make him agree."_

_"Oh it wouldn't be that easy, Yeol. I'm telling you." Chanyeol's eyes squints in curiosity._

_"What do you mean, Soo? Money can turn people around."_

_"I don't think so. Baekhyun's different. You of all people should know that." Kyungsoo begins to clean his table and stands up. He gives Chanyeol a small smile. "I believe Baekhyun doesn't want to sell the land because maybe, something more valuable than your money lies there." with that, the giant was left clueless of what was the smaller one was talking about._

His eyes widens at the sudden realization. Maybe that was the reason the brunet doesn't want to sell it.

"Hey earth to Chanyeol? You're being dumb again." The giant sighs. He' so stupid. He shouldn't have accepted the board's request about the land in his hometown. These things shouldn't have happened but then again, if Chanyeol didn't agree he will never know the truth of having a son.

He's quite glad, but he needs to mend things first.

"Kris, I have a proposition for you." Chanyeol says.

After talking with Kris, he goes straight home. He was so exhausted with today's events. It had been a month since he left the town, he he missed being there. Being with the light cool breeze and quiet place. Chanyeol thinks he should've made this decision years ago. The decision to pass the company work to Kris, he likes working at home anyway. Chanyeol and Kris can make the long distance CEO work. He owns the company anyway, Chanyeol has a choice to work inside the building or work in his home.

He sighed. He should've made this decision sooner.

Chanyeol parked his car in front of the building of his penthouse. He took his duffel bag and entered, but as soon as he does that, the receptionist approaches him, bowing at the businessman.

"Mr. Park, good evening." she greets.

"Likewise," he eyes her curiously, trying to find out the reason why she's not letting her pass. "What is it?" he asks. Joy, gulps nervously.

"You see, Mr. Park. There's someone looking for you, and I did not know whether to let him in your penthouse or not, but he said he's—"

"Just cut to the chase, Joy. I'm tired, I want to sleep. Tell me what it is." he says. He feels annoyed, he just wants to sleep.

"You see that little boy, Mr. Park?" she points, Chanyeol's heart beats faster like he just ran 2 miles. " _He said that he's your son_." she whispers, without even letting Joy finish her words he runs where Sehun sat. Quietly and curiously staring at the people who's passing by.

"Sehun!" he shouts, the boy whips his head towards the sound of his voice and meets his dad's eyes. He smiles. As soon as Chanyeol reached his son he hugs him and takes in his scent. "Oh, god. I missed you, buddy." Looking at his face, he frowns.

"I missed you too, daddy."

"How did you get here? Where's your papa? Hmn?" he looks around and fails to see any member of his family or even Baekhyun's. Chanyeol fears for the worst.

"I took the train..." he whispers. Afraid that Chanyeol will get mad. The taller frowns. He knew where the conversation was leading, but still, he wanted answers and he wants to get them right from Sehun's mouth.

"Alone?" Sehun nods.

"Why.. _why did you do that?_ " voice raising a little higher. Sehun looks down on his feet. Pretending that it was the most precious thing he has ever seen. "You could have been kidnapped, Sehun! What were you thinking going to the city alone? You could have gotten lost! You're lucky you end up at the right place!" he said, Sehun who was silently crying hugged his dad.

Muffled by his own cries he apologizes to his dad.

"I... I'm sorry. I missed you, don't... don't be mad and I-I... you didn't say goodbye." he cries, Chanyeol pats his small back, soothing him. "You left... they said you will come back.. but I count... it's one month now. I wanted to see you... I want you to comeback." he cried, tightening his hold against Chanyeol's three piece. His father's heart broke.

Chanyeol didn't think Sehun would do this to the extent. He missed his other father, but he didn't knew that the boy would go to the capital just to see him.

He rubs Sehun's back to soothe him. He kisses the crown of his head.

"Shhh. I'm not mad," he tries to explain. The guests were looking at them, hell even taking pictures. Because apparently one of the bachelors in the city was hugging a certain boy. Tasty rumor for everyone. But he doesn't care. Sehun, his son needs him right now. "I'm just worried. What if something happened to you? Daddy and Papa would be sad. Don't do this again, understood?" he ordered. The boy nodded into his shirt and carried him into his arms. He tried to avoid the judging gazes the people gave him as he headed to the elevator. Joy who was watching them from a far nodded and apologiaed. Chanyeol thanked her for not kicking the boy out of the building.

When they reached his penthouse, Sehun was already quiet, as soon as Chanyeol placed him back on his feet, he took his father's hand. Chanyeol smiled softly.

"Are you hungry?" he shakes his head.

"No. The nice lady gave me cookies and milk while I was waiting for you." he confessed. "I know papa said not to take anything from strangers but she was nice." he confessed again, looking away. Chanyeol smiles.

Baekhyun raised him well.

"It's okay. Let's thank her later for keeping your tummy occupied hmn?" Sehun nods and Chanyeol puts a mental note to thank Joy again for taking care of his son. He took Sehun to his bedroom. Removing his coat, he sits his son and the bed, bending his knees to keep an eye level. Sehun stares at him and cups his face.

"You're really handsome, dad." he smiles. Chanyeol does too.

"Really? Better than Luhan?" this the boy blushes and he ruffles his hair. "Sehun-ah, does papa know you're here?" he shakes his head. Chanyeol sighs and reached for his phone.

He must be so worried right now. He wants to text Baekhyun but he doesn't have the brunet's number so he sends a message to his sister that Sehun is okay and he's with him.

"Are we going home?" Chanyeol smiles, "I want to say sorry to papa... he... he must be worried."

Chanyeol nods. "I'm sure he is, kiss him lots and lots so he wouldn't be mad at you, okay?"

"Okay." he kisses his son's head and told him that he can roam around the penthouse while he gets his things done.

Chanyeol has already made a decision that he will go back to his hometown tomorrow morning. While rummaging in his stuff he finds something in his closet. It was the engagement ring Baekhyun gave to him when they broke up. His hand clasped the ring tightly. He hopes that maybe this time, Baekhyun will wear it until it gets replaced on their wedding day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol smiled as he looked at Sehun who was silently munching on the sandwich they bought along the way. They were in his car. They are currently heading back to the town. Back to their home, and back into Baekhyun's arms.

The taller man was nervous. He's got a lot of explaining to do. He knows that Baekhyun is still mad at him, but he hopes maybe this time, the brunet will finally listen to him.

He watched as Sehun happily munched on his sandwich.

"Dad, papa's been acting very weird when you left." Chanyeol frowns.

"What do you mean?" Sehun shifts from his seat a little so he could face Chanyeol. The child furrows his eyebrows as he remembers Baekhyun weird habits lately.

"He eats cucumbers while dipping them inside a jar of strawberry jam." Sehun's face distorts remembering the day his papa walked out of his room only to eat disgusting things.

"He did?" Chanyeol's frowned even more. He knows the brunet hates cucumbers so why was he eating those kind of things now? Is he sick?

"Can we bring him to the doctor? I think he's sick." Sehun pouts, Chanyeol taps his head. "He's weird. I'm worried."

"All right, we'll bring him to the doctor."

As Chanyeol reached their hometown by lunch time. He parked the car in one of the vacant lot in Kyungsoo's cafe. They were welcomed by the Kim couple. The owl eyed man was very much happy to see Chanyeol and was even crying when he saw little Sehun.

"You know, everyone was a little shaken to the fact that Sehun was missing yesterday." Jongin said, as they watched Kyungsoo peppering his son little kisses all over his face. "Baekhyun cried himself to sleep. I'm glad you found him." Chanyeol scoffed.

"More like he found me."

"How did he even get there?" Kyungsoo asked, while he watched Jongin lift Sehun up and sat the boy on the counter to reprimand him for running away.

Chanyeol shrugs. "I don't know, I'm just glad that he found the right place." sighing. He was still worried over the fact that Sehun had the guts to go to the city alone.

His boy was very brave.

"We all are. I'm glad he's okay. You better take him to Baekhyun now, I bet he's going mad at this point." Chanyeol nods in agreement. He announced that they were going home but Kyungsoo didn't let him.

"Oh no, not with an empty stomach. I prepared lunch, just join us. I think Baekhyun will appreciate it more if his son goes back without an empty stomach." he said and whips out a very delicious food that even Sehun can't resist. Jongin pats him on the back.

"I'm glad that you're finally back man, one month is such a long time you know." he laughs and settles himself on the chair next to his son.

"At least it's shorter than five years." they all laugh in unison.

After eating lunch, Kyungsoo packed some for Baekhyun too. He told Chanyeol that the brunet was restless, Kyungsoo also told him that he was acting kind of strange and he was damn worried. Chanyeol thanks him for the lunch and drives him and Sehun home. His mother texted him that the Byuns were over at Parks so he had parked his car in their garage. Hearing the sound of the wheels. Yoora opens the front door of the house and squeals at the sight of his brother's Mercedes.

"Chanyeol!" he hugs his brother as soon as he gets off the car. "Where's Sehun?" the boy pops his head onto the windshield and calls for her aunt.

"Auntie Yoora!" he squeals and Yoora opens the car door and hugs his nephew, peppering him kisses, Sehun whines and Yoora only reprimands him, telling him that this was the punishment for running away. Baekhyun and Chanyeol's parents were watching with a smile on their face.

The family helped Chanyeol take their luggage inside the house. Yoora upon noticing this, questions he's brother.

"Did you bring your whole closet? Why did you bring so many suitcase?" Yoora frowns, not realising his brother's intentions.

"I plan on moving in." was Chanyeol's curt reply which made not only Yoora scream in delight, but also his parents and Baekhyun's.

His eyes wanders inside the confides of his home.

"Baekhyun's not here." Yoora announces as he feed Sehun his favorite cake.

"Where is he?" she shrugs in response.

"Probably out there, he doesn't want to see you." Chanyeol sighs, he's still mad? "He thinks that you kidnapped Sehunnie. He went out on his own and I think you're the only one who can find him." Chanyeol doesn't even utter another word when he sets off to find the brunet.

He checks the Byuns' household just to check if the brunet was hiding there, to his dismay it was empty. He then checks the teenager Luhan's house which was located not too far from their home. He said that he didn't know where Baekhyun was, and he didn't stop by. Chanyeol thanks him and proceeds on his journey.

Chanyeol thinks harder and puts himself in Baekhyun's shoes.

"If I were Baekhyun... where would I go." then it hits him.

He remembers when the vixen wants to calm himself. The brunet would always go to the field near the waterfalls. He once confessed to Chanyeol that the sound of the water falling from the cliff calms his mind. Maybe Baekhyun went there so he runs.

This is the first time he come backs to that place. He remembers that it was the place where he confessed his love to Baekhyun, it is where he first kissed Baekhyun, and it was the place where he proposed to Baekhyun. The place holds a lot of memories.

Memories of them.

Little by little, Chanyeol comes around and understands why Baekhyun didn't want to sell the place.

It was because it holds a lot of memories. He didn't want to sell those memories of them. Memories were much more valuable than money.

When he reached the field, he was expecting the brunet, but what made his mouth gape in shock was the big and beautiful mansion that was established right in front of him. Baekhyun owns this? He thinks. Is this what was Kris telling him?

Wow.

He gaped in shock. Not with the beauty of the house, but the impending memory that was slowly awakened in the deep crevices of his mind.

"This house..." he mutters, out of breath. "This was the house I promised to built once we get married."

Then he was back to the time were he and Baekhyun were cuddling under the stars.

_"I'm going to build you a mansion right there,_ _Baek_ _." he said, whispering_ _against_ _his lover's ears as he pulled him closer._

_"Why here though?" the smaller asked._

_"It's the prefect place to have our family. This place even holds a lot of memories of us. It will be remarkable."_ _Baekhyun_ _, blushing at what the giant was talking about, nods._

_He loves this, he loves the way_ _Chanyeol_ _makes him feel so important. He loves the way_ _Chanyeol_ _loves him and he_ _couldn_ _'t wait for the day to come. He wants to marry Chanyeol and have the mansion built in this place and have their perfect little family._

_He smiles against_ _Chanyeol_ _'s hold._

_"I like that," he mutters. He rolls around and stares deep into_ _Chanyeol_ _'s eyes. "I would like to have a perfect little family with you." he whispers._

_Chanyel_ _snickers. "And a mansion?"_

_"Idiot, I_ _don_ _'t care if it's a mansion or not. A place that's livable is enough. I just want a roof that will hold us together when it rains,_ _Yeol_ _. It_ _doesn_ _'t matter."_ _Chanyeol_ _hugs him._

_"I promise you,_ _Baek_ _. I'_ _ll_ _build you a house here. Remember that." he kisses_ _Baekhyun_ _'s forehead._

_"Okay." the_ _brunet_ _replies and kisses his giant under the waning moon_.

Chanyeol cries. In the end he didn't have the chance to fulfill his promise. He broke his promise to Baekhyun. He wasn't able to do it for him so the brunet did it for himself. His tears run down silently from his eyes. He stares at the house. This house should be made by him and not the other way around. He can't imagine Baekhyun having the house built and remembering every single promise that Chanyeol broke.

He's such an asshole. He wants to apologize to Baekhyun. He wants to tell him that he's sorry that he's a fucking dumbass who broke a lot of promises.

He doesn't deserve Baekhyun he thinks.

Wiping the tears off his cheek, a soft voice calls.

"Chanyeol?" the voice was none other than from Byun Baekhyun. The smaller one was standing in front of the main entrance of the house. He didn't get the chance to say another word when he suddenly collapsed right before in Chanyeol's eyes.

"Baekhyun!" the giant screams, aiding the brunet who was now in his arms, he walked inside the house. He was mesmerized. The house was huge with the complete set of furniture. Huge paintings were hanging on the wall. Chanyeol settles the brunet on the comfy large couch. Baekhyun was pale. He wasn't hot but cold rather. He was sweating cold.

Maybe it was from fatigue. Chanyeol takes the small pillow and places it on the back of Baekhyun's head. He stares. Baekhyun looked so weak, and thin. He wonders if he did this to him. Even his hair was lacking the shiny and soft texture.

Did he hurt Baekhyun again? Of course he did. He will never forgive himself of something happens to the brunet. Never.

~¤~

Baekhyun wakes up feeling dizzy, his eyes adjusting slowly at his surroundings. The first thing he notices was Chanyeol, sleeping in an uncomfortable position in front of him. The giant sat and slept on the single person couch. Baekhyun then finds himself inside his house, realizing it just now. The house he built in the memory of Chanyeol's promise. He shrugs. He's a fool, a pathetic fool. He remembers telling his mom that he would by the empty land by the waterfall and will build a house.

He remembers crying a lot the first time he step a foot in the land. It was too much. The memories the place hold is too much for Baekhyun to handle. He doesn't even miss the chance of tearing up whenever he stared at the empty lot. The place, every space holds a memory of Chanyeol. Hell, he even knows where the exact place the giant had kissed him, where the exact place they cuddled and watched and talked about their dreams, he remembered where Chanyeol knelt and asked him to marry him. He remembers everything and it hurts.

Baekhyun remembers he went here when he broke up unofficially with Chanyeol when the giant told him that he wasn't going to leave for SNU without Baekhyun. He cried a lot that day, regretting breaking up with him. Two days after the fight he remembers crying in the field again, with the news of him being pregnant. He tried to tell Chanyeol. He really did.

So he called him, the night before Chanyeol's departure he called him and set a meeting place. They talked by the waterfall. Baekhyun stuttered on his words. He tried to tell Chanyeol that he was pregnant but he was afraid. If he told the giant, he thought that he's blatantly giving Chanyeol a reason to be held up and never reach for his dreams. He doesn't want that.

He remembers telling Chanyeol instead,

_"Be happy,_ _Chanyeol_ _."_ _Baekhyun_ _choked on his own words. "I'm sorry that we have to end this way." Baekhyun said, he's lying. He wants to tell_ _Chanyeol_ _the truth. He wants to tell him that he's pregnant and he wants to beg him to stay._

_But he can't. He_ _doesn_ _'t want to be selfish._

Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol begging him to let him stay.

_"_ _Babe_ _, please? Don't..._ _don_ _'t do this."_ _Chanyeol_ _said, pleading. "Tell me you want to stay, tell me you love me, then I'_ _ll_ _stay. I promise I won't regret it."_ _Baekhyun_ _chokes on his saliva._

He remembers lying. He remembers lying to Chanyeol.

 _"No.. Chanyeol... you can't... you can't stay. I'm not going to beg you to stay." he says, tears starting to fall from his eyes_.

He remembers lying that he doesn't love Chanyeol anymore.

_"I... I_ _don_ _'t love you anymore." he mutters. Chanyeol shakes his head._

_"You,_ _don_ _'t mean that. Don't lie to me, Baekhyun."_ _Chanyeol_ _pleads. "Tell me you love me!"_

_"No, I_ _don_ _'t! Stay away!" and he runs._

He remembers how Chanyeol got mad and told him that he was lying but he remembers running away from the prying eyes of the giant. He remembers regretting running away and not making the giant stay.

He remembers spending the night on the grass when his mother told him that he was going to be disowned after moping around when Chanyeol finally left the town. He remembers making the firm decision of following him. Baekhyun said to himself that what's the point of staying in the place he loves when his heart was in the other side of the country?

He blinks furiously and finds himself telling his mom that he's going after Chanyeol. That he wants to beg his giant for forgiveness, that yes he lied. That he loves him so much.

He wants Chanyeol back.

But he remembers not having the courage to approach Chanyeol. He knows where the latter resides, he follows him everywhere. To the bar, to his part time job, he knows all of it. But he's too damn of a pussy little prissy prima donna. He remembers whining to Jongdae, his friend who advised him to just man up and face Chanyeol.

So he does. But when he does, Chanyeol was too drunk to remember. The giant was too deep into the world of being intoxicated that he and Baekhyun kissed after the month of break up. But he does, he remember Chanyeol crying to him.

That's when he realized that he doesn't deserve him. That Chanyeol deserves someone better. He deserves someone who will not break his heart like what he did. So he left.

Just like that, he lets Chanyeol go; because for him. The giant deserves someone who's more capable. _Someone who's not_ _Baekhyun_.

"Baek?" Chanyeol stirs and when he opens his eyes he find Baekhyun awake, crying silently. "Baekhyun? Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong. Does your head hurt?" he asked and moved closer, taking the brunet into his embrace.

Chanyeol expects Baekhyun to recoil and hit him, but the only thing get in return was another wave of loud broke cries. It's hurts to see Baekhyun like this he thinks.

"Hey.." he said, trying to sooth the latter. "Talk to me, please?" but Baekhyun cries even more louder. So Chanyeol opts to hug him even tighter. "It hurts seeing you like this, please tell me what's hurting you."

He received a broke response.

"M..m..my h-heart hurts, Yeol." he whispers, voice muffled by Chanyeol's dress shirt. "I-i'm sorry. Please don't leave me again... I... _please_." he begged.

Chanyeol tears up. Baekhyun sounded so broken. He wondered if he was like that too five years ago. The giant was about to say something again but was cut off because Baekhyun scrambled his way onto his lap. Clinging to him like a koala.

"Chanyeol..." tear strickened face, Baekhyun spoke. "I'm sorry... I... I know you don't desrve someone like me but please... _Please stay_." then he cried onto his neck. Baekhyun sounded so tired, broken and scared.

"Shhh. I'm not going anywhere, Baekhyun." Chanyeol reassures. "Please stop crying, you're scaring me." Baekhyun sobs.

Chanyeol continued to rub Baekhyun's back to calm him. Eventually the brunet stops. He sniffs silently as he clings to Chanyeol.

"Baek.. let's talk?" Baekhyun who seemed calm nods but he doesn't move. "Baek?"

"Let's talk like this." he mutters and hugs Chanyeol tighter. The giant chuckles at the clingy-ness of the brunet.

"Okay.. First of all, I wanted to say I'm sorry." he sighs, his hand moving against Chanyeol's back. "What you heard that day, it wasn't true. I wasn't playing with your feelings. I didn't do it just to make you say yes at my proposal. Everything I did and told you, it was genuine. It was all true. I'm sorry for making you think that I was using you."

Baekhyun stayed silent. Chanyeol almost thought that he fell asleep. Not until the brunet shifted into him. He pushes himself away from Chanyeol and takes a seat beside him.

"I know.." he says, head hanging low. He feels embarrassed for shutting Chanyeol out. "I'm sorry too. I was hurt," he said, Baekhyun looked up and pouted, annoyed.

Oh god, Chanyeol just wants to kiss him.

"I was hurt after hearing those. I'm sorry for pushing you, punching you and even shutting the door." the mood suddenly changed, Chanyeol was confused. "I mean yes I was wrong, I didn't let you explain but what were you expecting from me, huh? I saw you getting kissed by that bitch, then clinging then biting your ear!? And you let her! I'm mad, furious even. But then, I'm sorry for shutting the door at your face." Baekhyun seemed guilty.

But Chanyeol was amazed at the fast shift of Baekhyun's mood. One moment he was crying, second he was angry now he's guilty and pouting cutely.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Baekhyun nods like a kid and Chanyeol smiles. "I'm sorry too, for not keeping my promises."

"What—"

"This house..." he pulls Baekhyun into his arms. "This house was supposed to be built by me, but you ended up doing it yourself. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Baek."

"It's my fault too, Chanyeol." Baekhyun confesses. "I'm sorry for letting you go. I thought that I was being selfless but in the end I was also being selfish too. I'm sorry." Chanyeol notices that the brunet was tearing up again based on his quivering voice.

"No, it's my fault. I left in the first place. I even pushed you to let me stay, even if I could decided on my own. I'm sorry, I'm a jerk." then he hugs Baekhyun tightly.

"Chanyeol. I'm really sorry for doubting you." Baekhyun whispers agaisnt his chest. Chanyeol nods and kisses his crown.

"It's okay. I forgive you only if you forgive me too."

"I forgive you." Baekhyun says sniffing. Chanyeol finds it weird that the brunet doesn't even bother hiding the fact that he's smelling his lover. The brunet's nose scrunches. Chanyeol looks at him, confused. "I don't like your cologne."

"What?" Chanyeol who looks hella confused smells himself, his cologne is great. "Baek, it's bvlgari. As far as I remember, you use the same thing." Baekhyun snorts and pulls away from Chanyeol.

He crosses his arms over the other and frowns.

"Well? It smells bad and I don't like it." the giant frowns at the sudden turn of events. "I'm going to go outside, don't come near me, you smell gross." the brunet threatens and stands up, half running for the door and left Chaneol cursing the world.

He's so confused, one minute Baekhyun was crying, feeling guilty, jealous, angry even. He doesn't even want the giant to leave but now Baekhyun wants him to be go because he smells gross?

What the hell?

Chanyeol stands up and follows the brunet outside. He needs some explanation. Baekhyun is acting weird and somehow, it makes the giant feel scared.

What if this was the brunet's technique to make him go away? To tell him to fuck off? What if this was a euphemism? He needs to know.

"Baekhyun!" he shouts when he finds the brunet slowly walking towards the waterfalls only to be screamed back with the words:

"Come back to me when you smell nice, ogre!" he shouts, completely making Chanyeol roll his head back.

"Stop walking dammit!" he shouts back, but Baekhyun starts running and he starts running after him too.

"No! You smell gross!" he screams, when he looks back he swears to God. Why did Chanyeol have to be born with giraffe legs? He finds him closing the perimeter so he runs for his life. But the giant catches up to him, pulling his wrist. "No! Get away from me! Giant baby ogre!" but Chanyeol pulls him harshly to his chest

"Stop being an idiot. Why are you pushing me away?" Chanyeol frowns, Baekhyun in his defense covers his nose. He wants to throw up. He doesn't really like Chanyeol's perfume right now.

"You smell bad. I don't like it." he replies in a weird voice. Chanyeol's brow shot up.

"If this is your way of telling me to get out of your life forever in a less hurtful way," Chanyeol says, sighing in between. "Well it doesn't work. This way hurts ten times more. I would prefer it if you tell my face directly to fuck off and go back to where I came from because you can't accept me anymore."

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol and scrambles onto his words.

"N-no!" he looks away, "I'm not telling you to go away... I don't want you to leave... I can't handle that anymore!"

"Then why are you acting like this!?" Chanyeol shouts.

"Because you smell bad!" He shouts back, making Chanyeol more frustrated.

Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is impatient and the giant was just holding himself.

"No shit sherlock, Baek." he runs his hand through his hair. "If you want me to leave then tell me! Stop playing games!"

"I fucking told you that you smell bad, that's all!" Baekhyun feeling frustrated, feels his tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't fucking smell! I know it. Stop playing games!"

"I'm not!" his vocal chords breaking.

"Then why are you acting like this? It makes me feel like shit! You make me feel like you want me to disappear forever—" Baekhyun sighs dramatically and cuts off Chanyeol.

"I'm pregnant, Chanyeol!" he shouts back, his tears falling nonstop. "I don't want you to leave for the second time around... I... I can't handle to go through that pain again!" then he collapses into his knees, "I... I just don't like your smell." he sniffs, looking up to the giant's face. Pouting, he continues. "I'm not telling you to leave.. Not again."

Chanyeol. Shocked. Stood there, frozen.

"Chanyeol?" alarmed, Baekhyun stands up, shaking the giant. "Say something please?" he begs, feeling his tears again.

"You're pregnant?" the giant asks.

"Yes."

"You're pregnant!" Chanyeol asks again, but it's more like shout to Baekhyun. He cups the brunet's face and wipes the tears off his cheek. "Oh my God, you're pregnant!" Baekhyun sniffs and nods inside Chanyeol's hand.

"Yes, don't squeezesh my feysh pleashe." Chanyeol lets go of his face and pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

"I-I'm so happy Baek! You're pregnant! I..I... We're pregnant!" then he frowns after realizing something. "Why the hell did you fucking run away from me when you know you're carrying our little bean?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I told you! I don't want to be near you because you smell bad!" the brunet scrunches his nose again. "Don't touch me, ogre!" he squeals but Chanyeol pulls him into his embrace.

"God, I'm so happy Baekhyun." he says and kisses the brunet's temples. Baekhyun who still doesn't like his perfume, moves around and tries to free himself off of the giant. But he fails, so he sighs and just hugs him back. He likes the warmness of the giant anyway.

They stay like that for who knows how long, whispering to each other, until Chanyeol breaks something to him.

He's shocked. Baekhyun had his jaw wide open.

"Come again? I think I heard you wrong." Baekhyun bites his lower lip. Chanyeol smiles at him, lovingly.

"I said, let's get married Baekhyun." Baekhyun was at a loss for words. His tears again falling from his eyes.

"I... I..."

Chanyeol cups his face again, gently stroking his cheek. "Will you marry me, Baek?"

"..."

"This time, I'm going to do it in the right way. I'll set things right."

"..." Baekhyun stands there, frozen, letting Chanyeol wipe his tears, he hates crying in front of the giant but he blames it on the fucking hormones.

"I love you, Baek. I shouldn't have left you back then. I love you so much. So I'm going to ask you again. Will you marry me, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun breaks down, he cries into Chanyeol's arm like a kid. "Of course! I will marry you, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol smiled and lets Baekhyun snuggle closer to him. He lets the brunet cry into his chest and whispers.

"I love you back then and _I'll love you much better, Baek_." 

"I love you too, Chanyeol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end? I saw an epilogue in my drafts hehe


	15. Epilogue

_5 years later_

_Wedding day_

"Oh my God, Jongdae!" Baekhyun shouts like a maniac as he paced back in forth inside his room. "I'm freaking out!" he screams, Jongdae who was silently watching him from his bed snickers.

It's finally his wedding day. He hadn't seen Chanyeol since yesterday's afternoon. Chanyeol's friends in the city and their friends in the town arrived two days ago to prepare for the big day. Baekhyun met Kris, Chanyeol's best friend ever since he came to the city and learned that he's the Vice President of Chanyeol's company. The man brought a plus one, his boyfriend named Zitao. The man was equally tall and charismatic. Baekhyun likes him because they get along well.

Baekhyun's friends from the city also came. Jongdae, his friend, co-worker and baby sitter back then came with Minseok, his boyfriend along with Yixing and Junmyeon. The first thing he received from Jongdae was a smack on the head telling him that it's been a long time. The brunet only smiled and apologizes for not visiting them outside of work.

They introduced them to Jongin and Kyungsoo who hit it off right from the start. They all got along well. Yesterday, they split up. Chanyeol, with Kris, Minseok, Yixing and Jongin went to the local towns bar and had their bachelor party planned for the giant. The brunet was against it. But Jongin told him that it was normal.

They needed to celebrate Chanyeol's last night of being single (or not since technically he's engaged to Baek). Plus, they need to celebrate because Park Chanyeol is officially going to be off the market.

Jongdae also had something for his friend. Baekhyun remembers them having a slumber party slash bridal shower after sending the guys off to the bar. Baekhyun remembers inviting the teenager Luhan to have fun with them, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo and Tao.

They drank and played games. Baekhyun never felt so drunk after that.

Now, he's freaking out because he woke up late and he's so ugly, his face is bloated and Jongdae was nonchalantly drinking his tea, wearing a big ass black eyeglasses, probably to hide his ugly eyes from the world, while watching him freak out.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" he screams.

"I just woke up too, and the guys are still dead to the world." he says and sips his coffee.

"Then wake them up! It's my wedding day! We need to be ready!" he screams, he was about to shout profanities at his best friend when the door to his room suddenly opens.

Baekhyun's demeanor changes.

" _Appa?_ " Chanhyun, their youngest spoke by the door frame. He's 4 years old now, he still remembers carrying his inside his womb and now his baby is growing up.

"Hey, baby." he approaches his son. "Have you eaten?"

He shakes hid head. "Where's hyung?" he asks. Baekhyun's mind wanders to the thought of his thoughts on his son Sehun who just turned 12, three months ago.

"Maybe he's with omie, did you check?" again, Chanhyun shakes his head and yawns.

"I'll go check." he says and kisses Baekhyun's cheek. "Good morning uncle Jongdae." he greets before he runs off.

"You know, I still don't get it why you chose to wait for another five damn years to officially tie the knot with Chanyeol." Baekhyun just smiles.

"Chanyeol and I had an agreement to wait for Chanhyun until he's able to walk. We want Sehun and his baby brother to be part of the wedding too."

Jongdae rolls his eyes. "Chanhyun learned to walk when he was one year old and he started talking at two. Why didn't you get married back then?" He asks. Baekhyun backtracks to the memory.

"We felt like it wasn't the right time. Besides, a lot has happened before, that it took us just now to finally have the formal wedding taking place." Baekhyun remembers when he and Chanyeol planned to have the wedding of the century when he was still carrying their youngest but he objected.

He said he wanted to have the wedding when Chanhyun learned how to walk. He wanted their son to be the ring bearer and Chanyeol agreed.

When their son turned a year older and was able to learn how to walk, Baekhyun thought that it was finally the right time to get married, but problems arose. Baekhyun's dad was hospitalized for a year because of pneumonia. They both thought that the wedding can wait and just focused on his father's health.

After waiting for a year, they thought of it again, but only to be stopped when Sehun went missing for a month. A month. Baekhyun was crying everyday for his missing son, while Chanyeol looked every where. Sehun came back into one piece, Luhan found him and as dumb as it sounds, Sehun ran away from a heartbreak after finding out that Luhan was dating someone and it was not him. Apparently the older told him that he is too young. Baekhyun spent the year nursing his son's broken heart.

He's too young for love anyway.

After that year, Yoora broke the news of getting married. So they both decided to let Chanyeol's sister take the spotlight. Yoora wanted a big wedding so it took them 6 months to prepare, Baekhyun helped a lot and learned a lot along the way.

And then last year, was totally not the year, Chanyeol had to go overseas and settle something that it took him a year to come back. His company went into some crisis. Baekhyun and his children felt so sad. His soon to be husband and father of his kids was away for too long that when the day he came back, the first thing they have done was to make love. Baekhyun craved for his husband's touch.

A lot has happened that it took them just now to tie the knot and he's glad that it's going to happened a little later.

The time has finally come.

He's finally going to be _Park_ _Baekhyun_.

~¤~

  
"BAEKHYUN WHY THE HELL DID YOU FORGET THE BOUQUET?! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO WALK THE AISLE WITHOUT IT!?" Jongdae screamed at Baekhyun behind the large oak door of the church.

The brunet's freaking out he left the bouquet in his room and Jongdae's screaming at him because he's so stupid. His wedding will be a complete chaos.

"I know that Chanyeol will say ' _I do_ ' even without those flowers but we need a perfect wedding for you. It's a once in a lifetime experience!" Baekhyun wants to cry at Jongdae's remark. He's right but he's so just damn nervous, that he forgot the bouquet of flowers sitting on top of his bed.

"What are we going to do, Jongdae? My wedding's ruined!" His best friend shuts him up by holding him by his shoulders.

"No, it's not!" Jongdae's eyes scans the area and spots the flowerbed near the wishing well and curses the living daylights for what he was about to do. "I'm just going to donate a fucking garden after this. Stay here!" Jongdae mutters as he stomps his way onto the flowerbed and makes a perfect bouquet of flowers for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nearly cries because of Jongdae's effort, if only the man didn't stop him because he was going to ruin his make up.

"You're all set, Byun Baekhyun. I'm so happy that you'll be married to the man you have always loved." Jongdae says, hugging his best friend before he slipped out of the hold and went inside the church through the sidelines. Baekhyun sniffs and controls everything in his might not to cry and mouths Jongdae a soft thank you before he disappeared into the sight.

This was it. He was going to be married and hopefully, no more heartbreaks.

The piano started playing signaling that the ceremony was starting. As soon as the large wooden oak doors opens, Baekhyun tears up and smiles. He sees Chanyeol at the very end near the altar smiling widely while his sons stood beside their father, waiting for Baekhyun.

The brunet finally couldn't control it, fresh tears came running out of his eyes as he walked slowly, this was it.

He was going to get married.

His relationship with Chanyeol had a lot of ups and downs. They had to battle a lot with themselves. Baekhyun realized a lot of things. Loving means risking. Loving means that you need to have courage. You need to have courage and also trust yourself in the process. You can't always doubt yourself. You need to accept yourself first before you take it to the next step.

Baekhyun also learned that you can't always assume on your partner's end or you will end up making bad decisions. You must always remember that there are two of you in the relationship. Each one should always be honest with each other. 

That's how he survived being with Chanyeol. He slowly accepted that both of them were not perfect but when you have your partner all through those ups and downs, everything will go smoothly as you have each other to lean on. Baekhyun was glad that he was able to overcome it. 

Baekhyun smiled at his friends and family who was silently cheering for him as he walked down the aisle. Seeing his loved ones witnessing one of the most important events in his life makes him so happy. He was trying hard not to cry because he knows it will ruin his make up but then he failed doing so.

Because when he finally decides to look ahead, he saw the love of his life smiling brightly at him. All the things that had happened in the past came crashing down on him like a waterfall. His emotions took over him and he found it really hard to control his own tears. 

So Baekhyun lets his tears fall and smiled at the man he loves for all his life. He was so happy that even if they suffered a lot, they still made it. All those broken promises were now replaced with new beginnings. 

"Why are you crying, honey?" Chanyeol asked when he finally reached the man he was going to be married to. 

"I'm just happy." he said, sniffling a little. 

"Me too." Chanyeol took his hand and lightly squeezed it. "You don't know how happy I am. I'm so happy that I'm finally going to marry the love of my life."

Baekhyun smiled and pulled Chanyeol for a hug. He needs it, he wants to feel the comfortable warmth his fiance radiates.

Of all the things Baekhyun realized about him is that his feelings did not change; that all through these years, through ups and downs, the love he has for Chanyeol never changed and that it was still and only Park Chanyeol that holds his heart.

Only, Park Chanyeol;

_Always and Forever._

**_END._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you guys? Sorry this took a year before finally ending it! I hope you enjoyed this story though. I apologize for the grammatical errors and incorrect spellings back there, and I promise to be better when it comes to writing next time. 
> 
> I still remember when I came up with this prompt, I was very stressed in school and I could only think about a ChanBaek break up make up, family au and viola, here you have it! I'm not really good at ending stories so I apologize if this did not reach you expectations but I tried my best! I really hope you enjoyed reading this, leave some comments too so I can know your reactions.
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> If you want to have a friendly discourse or just be updated with my life, you can always check me on my twt: @dearjongskie
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well these days!


End file.
